Fixing Broken Things
by SunnyDaye
Summary: Raven in attacked and then taken and as a result loses her powers. In the face of evil and death can she thrive, accept love, and move on or will she stay trapped in a past full of pain and rejection? Rated M for Rape. I Do Not Own Anything.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy moved down the hall quickly and halted abruptly in front of Raven's door, knocking obnoxiously even though he knew she'd probably sensed him there before he'd even made a sound.

"What?" she growled loud enough for him to hear, loud enough to make the statement that she wasn't in the mood.

"We're going for pizza, stop being all gloom and doom and come with." He whined in a playful tone.

Raven winced internally even though she'd never show it; any more of his horrible jokes might kill her. There were many things that Raven disliked but among her least favorite were people going in her room, chickens, her father, and Beast Boy's jokes. Beast Boy on the other hand loved trying to make Raven laugh, eating tofu, making jokes in general, playing practical jokes and videogames among other things.

"No." was her answer, simple enough and she didn't even feel a hint of anger towards him; she felt so in check of her emotions that she was actually content.

"Come on Raven, we need someone there the ruin the party, plus you could use a little fun and laughter." Beast Boy smiled to himself, finding his own humor clever and witty while Raven was still annoyed.

"No." she felt final but he was determined to change her mind.

"Raven, if you don't come it won't feel like we're a team." Then he added, "Plus Star said she wanted all of us together."

Raven felt a soft spot for her friends even if she didn't care to admit it and she really did want to make them happy.

"Fine."

Beast Boy laughed, "Dress to impress, Raven!"

So Raven dressed and made her way to the commons for a cup of tea while everyone congregated.

Starfire fretted over a bad hair day in which the right side of her hair had an odd lump protruding while the other side was perfect as usual.

She looked up in distress, "How will we do the painting of a yellow town tonight if I do not look presentable?"

Robin grinned at her, "It's said 'Paint the town red', Star…"

She looked up carefully, "Well then how can we paint the town red if I do not look presentable, my friends."

Robin shook his head, "You look fine, Star."

The team left once everyone was present. Everyone was in casual wear and comfortable while Raven felt extremely out of place. She preferred the sanctuary of her room in the comfort of her bed with a book in her lap and a cup of warm tea in her hand. Everyone was laughing and carrying on at Beast Boy's humor and grinning at Starfire's strange mannerisms while Raven sat and watched, unable to contribute to the conversation and unable to relate.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, "Ok, grass stain, I bet you can't finish the last half in under thirty seconds."

Beast Boy grinned, "Raven, why don't you pretend to be normal and eat something for a change," then he shoved the tray in her direction.

Raven shook her head, annoyed again, "I ate before we left, but if you want to talk about normal why don't we discuss why you pulled the meat off everyone else's pizza…. I wouldn't consider that normal."

Cyborg reached down and took a few slices, "Fine, if no one's eating it then I most certainly will!" and the pizza was gone in a matter of seconds.

The night continued and while Raven teased Beast Boy on occasion she also did the same to Cyborg. Robin insisted on ordering another pizza and let Star choose the toppings which would have appeared to end in disaster if Beast Boy hadn't inhaled it just as fast as she did.

"Beast Boy, it's not that you're being annoying or anything, but if you continue to talk at such a high volume my ears may start to bleed." The statement wasn't unprovoked but it also wasn't necessary.

Beast Boy took offense and glared at her, "Raven, it's not that you're being creepy or anything, but if you could bother to act normal for a moment then I might not mind you being here." he hadn't meant to sound so mean but once it was out there was nothing he could do to change it so he tried to spin it, "I mean… you being here is nice, a good change for you…"

"Friend, Beast Boy, that was unkind." Star murmured from across the table and Robin had the same expression.

Raven stood up and shook her head, "But true… I'm going home."

She needed a second to think so she quickly dissolved into the floor and reappeared in the back of the pizza joint, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Robin sat inside glaring at Beast Boy, "You didn't have to say that to her."

Cy nodded in agreement, "It was a little bit of a low blow, grass stain, just because she's the way she is doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings… after all we've been through together." If anything Cyborg thought of Raven as his little sister and in that way found himself very protective of her.

Beast Boy frowned, "Hey, she's not upset, she'd just rather be in her room then listen to us have a good time, besides, it was all in good fun."

"That was  
>not in good fun, friend Beast Boy, friend Raven did not find that to be of the fun." Star protested and shook her head.<p>

Cyborg nodded carefully, "I think Rae's had a lot on her mind lately and that didn't help."

Raven pulled herself together enough to walk around the side and head for the street, traffic and noisy people weren't usually her preferred thinking partners but sometimes noise helps quell internal distraction.

She walked swiftly towards the street, still a couple hundred feet away, while meditating hard in her head, concentrating on the state of each individual emotion, learning it's levels and processing what it would take to reign it back in… not that her emotions were even in that much of a state of havoc but more the process was calming all in it's own.

Then suddenly there was a hand over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and she was literally thrown into the wall opposite her and then fell into garbage, before she had the chance to speak her spell or even react at all the hand was over back over her mouth.

She called her powers and nothing came, it was as if they'd never existed in the first place, it was if she was nothing but human.

She shook and fought but whatever held her was strong and angry, shoving her back up against the other wall and pressing all their weight against her thin frame.

She shook her head, trying to free her mouth, and when she finally had the freedom she turned to growl at the person, "Get off."

He shoved her face roughly against the brick, "Shush now."

But she didn't want to be quiet and she shook her head till her mouth was free again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" but nothing happened and no power came to her.

She struggled, failing her now? Her powers were choosing to fail her now?

She shoved against the wall and hit the person with her body, they both fell to the ground and Raven tried again to fly into the air or do something, but still nothing. So she started to crawl towards the street and fear and desperation overtook her mind and soul, wrapping her tightly in a hole and pulling her deeper as the person caught her and pulled her back.

Raven turned over onto her back and kicked what appeared to be a man, her anger flared as he flew back and she quickly moved to stand and started to run… but her legs failed and she was sprawling down onto the ground after a couple feet, cutting her arms and chest against the ground.

Suddenly he was on top of her again with his hand over her mouth, "You're more trouble then you're worth, but I like a little fight."

Her rage boiled, anger thrashing out to every limb in her body and still nothing happened, her powers didn't come and she was left feeling more helpless then ever. Raven knew her power was great and was so shocked of what was happening that she couldn't control herself into being rational.

"Let me go you fucking bastard! I'll end your life for this and cut off your balls!" she'd never spoken in this sort of language, but also had never found herself completely helpless at the hands of a mere human.

He chuckled, "Be quiet or you'll wake the neighbors, but then again you're quite alone and the streets are so loud no one will hear."

"What do you want from me?" Raven growled angrily.

"Nothing much, I'm not a man who asks for much, but when I want a pretty little thing to spread her legs and take it I expect just that, got it?" he answered quickly.

"No." she growled.

His hand wrapped around her neck, "Oh, Yes… I believe you meant yes."

This man thrived on power and control, it wasn't about her, it wasn't about that act, it was about feeling that vital control flow threw him; it was about seeing the fear in her eyes even though she wouldn't admit it.

"Please let me go." The words slipped out and Raven was momentarily shocked. Pleading? She'd survived her father's wrath and beaten him, she'd fought Slade and won, she'd battled countless other enemies, why was a pitiful human causing her to be so helpless?

"Not tonight Sweetheart." He murmured and ripped of her shirt, as he did so she felt the necessary pressure to rip the garment bruise her and the only thing she could think was that the bruises on her back would be easily hidden and if her powers chose to return she could simply heal them herself in moments.

He cut off her jeans with and knife though, pushed them down her legs, pressed her into the wet ground and the gravel ripped open her skin.

Pathetic and weak she was not. She turned her head as she felt him push into her; kicked and growled and bucked to get him off till he punched her so hard in the face she quite literally saw stars and passed out for the few glorious moments.

He finished and ran, thinking he'd won… Raven turned over, anger and rage flaring again and she wished her powers would lash out uncontrollably and kill him.

But nothing happened.

She collected herself, and tried to mediate and found herself unable to levitate, unable to concentrate. So she picked herself up and walked to the street, peering out to see the T-car still there.

The thought of going back inside and crying to her friends crossed her mind for a moment but she didn't want to show weakness, didn't want to show how she'd lost her powers again. She didn't want Star trying to comfort her and she didn't want Robin to run off after a guy she hadn't even gotten a good look at. She didn't want Cyborg running tests on her and she didn't want Beast Boy making jokes about what a failure her powers were.

She didn't want and didn't need them to know; she didn't want or need their support.

So she pulled back up the jeans with the cut off button and broken zipper and she searched to find the jacket she'd dropped. She pulled her hood up to hide her face… she wasn't going to cry.

It was time to be the big girl she knew she was, time to pull away from it all and retract back into her own little world, it was better that way. Raven started walking, trying to clear her head.

Robin walked to Raven's room and knocked, "Raven? Beast Boy is sorry… do you want to talk about it? He was just having fun but that doesn't excuse it… he was just being Beast Boy."

She didn't respond but he hadn't expected her to, "Ok, well, just let me know if I can do anything, we're going to watch and movie and you're welcome to join... if you wanted to bring out a book you could just sit with us."

But she still didn't respond so Robin left her be.

Finally she was home but the rest of the team was already there, she'd had to walk and they'd probably assumed her in her room and unwilling to speak to anyone.

Raven tried again to use her powers and got nothing. How was she going to get to her room all the way up there without flying or teleporting?

She growled to herself, "Fuck me…" and then a bitter smile found its way onto her face, "Oh wait, he just did."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Reviews and feedback of any kind are appriciated :) feel free to PM with suggestions ect.

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	2. Chapter 2

Raven took a deep breath, it was late enough that everyone would be asleep so she simply went for the front door and avoided the cameras; not that avoiding Robin's strategic placement and Cyborg's smart cameras was an easy task in the slightest.

She nearly started sobbing when she entered the commons and everyone was watching a movie. She wanted to cry and sob and curl up in a ball and let her friends love her. But she didn't, she stuck against the wall and made her way up to her room.

Raven got in the shower immediately and then slipped on a leotard and a cape. She hoped lighting a few candles would help her concentrate, that she would be able to heal the large gash down her leg or the large bruise forming against the entire left side of her face, not the mention the bruise of a hand against her neck and jaw. She sat there for an hour and nothing happened.

She stood up carefully, minding the thick aching in her body, an ache she hadn't felt in a really long time, it had been so long since she'd felt this kind of pain; she'd forgotten what it was like to wallow in pain, her emotions racing and her heart pounding against her bruised ribs and sternum.

She pulled her hood up carefully to hide her face and then walked to the infirmary, the large gash and various cuts spanning from her lower back down to her calf pained with each movement and she began to limp in the slightest bit, just to avoid stretching and crushing her already injured skin.

Once she was there she stripped off her cloak and pulled out what she would need… antibacterial, bandages and something to speed the healing process. She'd never even had to look at these items before and it caught her off guard how little she knew of tending to injuries.

Raven pulled her leotard half way off the reach all the wounds; she was nearly done when she heard someone coming. She pulled her leotard back on quickly and just barely replaced her cape when Cyborg walked in.

"Rae!" he smiled happily and grinned at her, and then she watched his expression change, "What are you doing in here anyway?" as he spoke the words his face turned to a deeper level of suspicion, "Rae are you ok?"

Raven nodded quickly and abruptly, working to keep her voice calm and monotone, trying to be herself even though it felt as if she'd forgotten how anymore, "I'm fine." But she wasn't fine, she felt mixed up and confused, she felt nothing like herself and it was if all her little sub-personalities were trying to break out of her head and ruin her completely.

He shook his head and started walking closer, her mind clicked into gear and she remember she hadn't raised her hood to cover her face, she had to clumsily and quickly pull her hood up before he could see the mess that was now her face. But her hasty actions only made him more curious, "Rae, are you sure you're ok?"

Raven nodded quickly, "Of course I'm fine..." she paused for a small moment to collect her whits and even out her tone, "Why are you acting so odd?"

He looked down and got closer, "Raven, if you ever want to talk-"

But she cut him off, "Cyborg, I just want to go back to my room and go to sleep," but she still needed to come up with a reason to be in the infirmary in the first place and without time to think her explanation just slipped out, "I just came in here to get a Band-Aid."

He frowned, "Why do you need one?"

She stiffened, "Because I just do, ok?" her anger flared, "Why do I have to explain myself to you? I'm not a child and I'm not helpless, is there a reason I can't have one?" she knew now she was just being irrational and she didn't care; it felt good to be angry an express it even if it was at the wrong person about the wrong subject.

She tried to rush past him but he placed a gentle hand around her upper arm to pull her back, "Raven…"

She stiffened immediately and wished she could melt into the ground and disappear like usual, "Don't touch me, Cyborg."

He dropped her arm and she improvised her escape and ran out before he could say anything else.

Cyborg contemplated her for a moment... not that she never acted odd, but this was downright out of the ordinary.

Robin sat there on the couch in the commons while Beast Boy commented on the comedy they were watching. Starfire appreciated Beast Boy's comments and didn't hesitate to let him know which only encouraged him not to shut up.

Cyborg came in looking stressed and sat down. Cyborg was stressed, he was stressed about Raven being stressed and stressed about not knowing why Raven was stressed.

"What's up, Cyborg?" Robin asked, trying to drown out Beast Boy and Star.

He shook his head, "Rae is acting weird, I just ran into her…" he had a moment of wondering whether he should share Raven's business or not, "...in the infirmary."

Robin frowned, "Why?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I have no idea, but she was in a bad mood for sure." _And stressed_, he added mentally.

"I'm not in a bad mood." Raven growled from behind them, taking a gingerly seat as far away from the others as possible, "I'm just tired and can't sleep." She also couldn't stand to lie alone in her bed, couldn't stand to feel so alone and helpless, and without her powers she felt even angrier with herself.

"Raven." Robin was a little shocked to see her, "Why… can't you sleep?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "If I'd known this would be the Spanish Inquisition then I would have stayed in my room."

Starfire turned and floated over to her and wrapped her arms around Raven, "Friend, you look the upset, do not be the upset."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin all looked on in shock as Raven returned the hug carefully, quickly, and then pushed Star away.

"I'm fine, Star."

Starfire nodded, "Well if you ever find yourself in need of talk then my door can be opened."

Robin shook his head and couldn't help but correct her, "It's, my door is always open, Star."

Starfire nodded and grinned to herself, then she turned and looked to Raven, "I mean what I have said."

Raven nodded but gave no other acknowledgment.

They all returned to the movie and Beast Boy picked up in poorly artistic commentaries with Starfire's help.

Raven sat there, watching her friends, thankful that they were with her… whether or not she wanted to talk wasn't the point, she was simply glad they were existed.

Everyone went to their beds later but Raven found herself unable to sleep and unable to concentrate again. Unable to figure out why her sheer rage wasn't even doing anything.

Almost the moment she finally got her eyes to close the alarm started blaring with a vengeance in her ear.

It only took her a moment to realize her powers still hadn't returned and it only took a moment for her heart to stop in her chest. Without powers how was she supposed to help the team do anything?

She slumped quickly out of bed and met up with the team.

"Cinderblock in making a mess downtown. Titans, Go!" Robin ordered and Raven didn't have time to confess her weakness or how little help she would be.

Cyborg gave her an odd look when she rode with him instead of flying with Starfire and Beast Boy but considering her simmering agitation he decided not to say anything.

Raven thought he would just leave her alone but right as they arrived he turned off his car and reached over to her, "Rae, are you sure your head is in the game? I don't want you getting hurt because I let you walk out into the field without your head."

Raven shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Raven, you keep saying that, but I don't believe you… we could easily take him down without you so why don't you sit this one out?" he offered quickly, watching the anger flicker across her face.

"Cyborg, I am fine." _I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me, and I will pull out of this slump and snap back into working condition_. She just kept telling herself that this fight would bring her powers back… that her stupid scare would wear off and she would be back to her old self.

She suppressed a groan when she got out, her soreness hadn't lessened and she felt utterly stupid trying to keep her cape closed and her hood up all the time… not that that was unusual for her but they would start to notice if she didn't manage to heal fast.

"Raven, heads up!" Beast boy called as a block of cement hurled towards her.

Cyborg reached out and snatched her up roughly, pulling her into a protective embrace. She groaned loudly as he pressed against her injuries and then quieted herself into a simpering whimper.

He released her carefully, supporting her with uncertainty in his actions. Cyborg couldn't help his glare, she wasn't herself… he hadn't seen her do one thing, hadn't seen her fly or even try… she hadn't tried to block the rock and she hadn't even tried to get out of the way.

"Rae…" he growled angrily at her and she flinched, "Go home if you're not even going to try at all." He saw her flinch and look away so he quickly apologized, "Sorry."

Raven nodded and stumbled away from him.

Cyborg couldn't pay any more attention to her; he headed over to where Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin were trying to take Cinderblock down.

Raven cowered away; fully aware she had no way to shield herself anymore.

Two blocks away Plasmas was making his way over to the Teen Titans with a vengeance. This time his reincarnation had brought a few new tricks.

Cinderblock thrashed at Starfire and she flew back, Beast Boy tried to distract while Cyborg and Robin worked at his weaknesses.

Raven watched in terror as Starfire lay still a few hundred feet away. Raven ran to her and helped her up.

"Friend Rave, why do you not help us?" she seemed angry but also curious all the while itching to get back into the fight.

It took Raven a few moments to pull herself together, "I can't summon my powers."

Starfire looked surprised and then worried, "Then I must stay and protect you."

Raven shook her head, "No, please, go help the others…"

Starfire looked over to where Cinderblock fought her friends and she nodded and left.

Raven sat and watched till she heard something behind her… turning around her eyes settled on Plasmas as he thrashed out at her and she went flying a short distance and landed on her back.

Her gasp was pained and she watched in horror as he kept coming. Once he was close enough he reached out and grabbed her arm. And intense burn spread through her entire body so fast she couldn't even scream.

She fought angrily and he wrapped an appendage around her other arm.

This time the pain was so great she screamed as loud as she could and pulled away.

Plasmas didn't just spit acid now, but just touching him burned. She felt thin pinpricks against where he was burning her like he was injecting the acid into her skin, pumping it into her bloodstream as she felt the burn everywhere.

It was so great that she passed out as he tried to cover her, pull her in.

Robin heard her scream and turned, watching Plasmas attack her as she did nothing.

"Beast Boy, go help Raven!" he ordered angrily and finally landed a devastating blow to Cinderblock.

Beast Boy nodded and moved quickly to her, watched her writhe in pain even in unconsciousness.

He changed into a rhinoceros and charged into plasmas head on, his thick skin didn't allow the acid to enter him but he watched Raven go flying with him onto the ground.

Once Cinderblock was defeated the rest of the team came running.

Cyborg read Raven's vitals quickly, "Don't touch him, he'll burn you… we need to get Raven out fast, her heart is failing!"

Starfire didn't listen and went right in after Raven. Robin followed and tried to grab her as Beast Boy attacked the fallen Plasmas. But as soon as he touched the plasma substance his hand jerked back in pain and he felt the burning seep into his skin.

Starfire on the other hand was not burned, her alien skin not susceptible. She pulled Raven out with all her strength and rubbed off as much residue as possible while Robin took a new approach to attacking and Cyborg helped even though his cannon did nothing to Plasmas's regeneration abilities.

Finally they got Beast Boy in a position to explode Plasmas from the inside out and he was done for… Plasmas's weak, human counterpart was out cold.

Starfire had gotten all of the acid off but still watched as it burned Raven even in her knocked out state.

Cyborg pulled her quickly into his arms, "We need to get her back fast."

Starfire felt her eyes sting with tears, "Why is it that Raven is so injured?" then she looked away, "I should have stayed with her to protect her."

Robin patted Starfire's back carefully, "Raven can usually handle herself."

And then Starfire burst out into angry tears, "No, Robin, she did the telling of how she could not fight and I listened to her lies when she said she would be fine!"

"We'll talk about it later, but right now we need to get her back and analyze what Plasmas did to her." Cyborg moved quickly.

Once they were back he started running tests as well as inspecting the injuries she didn't seem to have gotten from Plasmas.

Starfire helped too because everyone knew how angry she would be if she'd found out they'd taken away her clothing. Everyone was alarmed when she didn't meditate once everything was treated. Raven just lay on the metal slab plugged into all sorts of machines.

"What happened to her?" Beast Boy asked as they all sat around, starring and worrying at her unmoving and barely breathing form.

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Plasmas adapted… his acid spit only did minimal damage before, but with his new talents his entire body can burn you… and when he got a hold of her he more or less injected the DNA makeup of his spit straight into the bloodstream, muscles and tissue."

"But she'll recover." Robin murmured carefully, treating his own burned hand, he didn't sound so sure though, his own hand still stung and he'd only touched it for a half a second.

Starfire spoke before Cyborg could answer, "What of the other bruises…" she reached out to touch the side of Raven's face, "What has caused this bruise." And then Starfire reached out tentatively to wrap her hand loosely around Raven's neck. "Plasmas does not have hands, how is it that he made a hand print against her jugular?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't know, Star."

Starfire sat back and looked to Robin, "Was there someone in the house?"

Robin shook his head, "No… the alarms would have sounded. She was fine when she left the Pizza joint and teleported straight home and back into her room. She spent all night in there till she decided to come out and join for the movie."

"Maybe she snuck out and got in a fight with her boyfriend." Beast Boy suggested with a grin.

"BB, how can you joke as a time like this?" Cyborg yelled and stood up.

Beast Boy put his hands up in submission, "It was just a suggestion!"

Robin held his head, "Raven wouldn't even let someone get close enough to do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

As of now I'm not sure how long this will be, since I don't do any storyboarding before writing a chapter I never know when it will end.

Reviews and comments of any kind are much appreciated as I enjoy reading them and getting a feel for people's opinions, feel free to PM or comment with ideas or suggestions.

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	3. Chapter 3

The Titans took turns waiting for Raven to wake. The last thing they needed was her waking up and running away before their questions could be answered.

Starfire took the first shift, she'd wanted to. And then a few hours later Beast Boy and then Cyborg. Robin took the last because he had spent a long time reviewing security cameras, trying to figure out how something could have happened to Raven without him knowing.

There were moments on the footage where a motion sensor would go off but nothing was there. It bugged him that he didn't have an image of Raven returning to her room after pizza but then again she didn't use doors that often.

But as he reviewed the tapes he did catch her a lot later, after even the rest of them arrived home, walking quickly down the hallway and slipping into her room. But as he enhanced the footage he saw that she was wearing what she'd worn to dinner, and that just didn't make sense.

He never wished that they had cameras in the private rooms of the Titan's Tower but right now he really wished he could see Raven coming home, see that she was safe.

He watched her room further and a few minutes later she emerged in her uniform with her cape wrapped tight and the hood up.

He followed a series of cameras till she reached the infirmary where she pulled together the necessary bandages. He watched her remove her cape and then pull her leotard off till she could reach almost all the gashes and scrapes covering her thin body. He enhanced the footage and saw the bruises forming too.

He watched till Cyborg approached and Raven pulled on her clothes fast.

Robin explored the idea that maybe she'd been meditating, been trying to learn a new spell when she lost control. Maybe things in her room had gone mad and she'd fallen or they'd hit her.

But even that didn't explain why she hadn't healed herself immediately.

He got up and hurried to the infirmary.

"Cyborg, what's Raven's room password? I'm going to go take a look." He was stern and wanted to work fast since it was almost his turn to sit with her.

Cyborg shook his head and gave him the numerical code.

He entered cautiously, he'd only been in there a few select times and at those points Raven had been there.

Her room was neat and orderly as it always was; they were a lot alike in that way, meticulously clean and organized.

Robin gave up and went to replace Cyborg at her side.

Robin sat there for a few hours, waiting for something to happen, waiting for anything to happen.

Meanwhile Raven was trapped in a nightmare…

_Her eyes opened warily and she found her face pressed against her bruise covered cheek. She staggered to her feet and tried to walk backwards, tried to turn around and walk back into the pizza joint, tried to change her mistake and be with there._

_But there was nowhere to go, nowhere to turn and she was forced to continue down the ally, continue down towards the pile of garbage where she now knew he was hiding._

_She walked with caution and checked where she knew he was and found nothing._

_She took a moment to watch the empty space and then turned to run as fast as she could. But just like the first time something caught her and tossed her._

_Everything happened all over again but this time she watched from above and felt it all._

Raven wrenched up in the bed, a desperate yelp sounding and then ending with a helpless gasp; all the wires and tubes yanking against her, needles slipping out, monitors going crazy.

Robin shot up to reach out and force her back down, hold her still till she realized where she was and what was going on.

She gasped again and tried to get up again, pushing forcefully against Robin and closing her eyes as tightly as possible.

"Raven…" he murmured carefully and stepped back, giving her space.

Raven struggled for a moment and then sat up, pulling out all the needles and freeing herself of the wires and machines, her anger flared and she just wanted to be alone.

She took in the new bandages around her upper arms and reached up to feel those carefully, the previous events caught up with her slowly and Robin let her take her time.

Then she looked up at him and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "I'm going to sleep."

He reached out quickly to her, "Raven, we need to talk."

She shook her head and glared at him, "No, I need to be by myself for awhile."

Robin stood his ground, "No, you owe me as well as everyone else an explanation, someone could have been injured trying to help you… someone could have been injured depending on _you_ to come to the rescue."

Raven shoved him back weakly and stood up, "Stop lecturing me like a child, I know the risks and I know it was an idiot move, but I'm dealing with it, so back off."

"Raven what's going on." He growled.

"Nothing." Raven snapped back, pushing past him again to collect her cape and other things, her leotard cut to shred. Then she slipped on a robe.

"Raven, what happened before Plasmas… why are you all banged up?" he got in her face, his need for answers; his need to make sense of things was making him come off as insensitive.

Raven glared, "Nothing happened."

He pushed her carefully back towards the bed, "You're staying right here till I get answers."

Raven reacted badly to being touched; she stiffened angrily and turned from him, wrapping her arms tightly around herself in attempt to hold herself together for just a few more moments.

Just then Starfire walked in and way literally overjoyed, she flashed to Raven's side and wrapped her arms tightly around her, "Oh Raven, I am so glad that you are well again!"

Raven hugged her back carefully but she by no means looked comfortable, "I'm going back to bed, Star, would you walk with me?"

Starfire nodded and wound the supportive arm tighter around Raven's waist, "Oh course, we could even do a female sleeping party if you like? And maybe do some of the bonding as well?"

Robin interjected quickly, "Star, Raven and I weren't finished discussing things."

Star frowned, "Robin, must you really ask the questions at this time? Must you really over exhaust her buttons?"

Raven might have even smiled at Star if it wasn't for her poor mood.

Robin shook his head, "Now would be best."

Starfire looked down at Raven for a moment and then decided that she was the best medicine for now, not to mention Raven never liked to bond in this way, never really let her close enough to try. To Star it was a new chance out of a horrible situation, "No, I do believe that I am to be the best right now, Robin. Tomorrow would be preferred, right Raven?"

Raven was grateful and leaned against Star without having too much contact to make her uncomfortable, she also didn't have to worry about being to heavy because Star was more then capable, "Yes."

Robin stood there, angrier then he'd felt in a long time, and watched the two leave, Raven limping pathetically alongside Star. Of course as soon as he thought of Raven as pathetic he felt bad... she was one of the strongest people he knew and yet sometimes she was so weak it caught them all off guard.

But of course if Raven was trying to push her powers and hurt herself in the process of course it was his problem… his problem because her weakness was endangering his team.

Starfire was silent on the walk to Raven's room.

Once they were inside she spoke, "You wish to take a shower now?"

Raven thought for a moment and then nodded sheepishly, her cheeks burning for a moment.

Star turned around and perched carefully on the end of Raven's bed, "I will wait, take the time that you require and do not feel as if I have rushed you."

Raven nodded and slipped into the bathroom, taking a long shower and letting the water just beat against her back. When she got out and dried off she slipped on some comfortable black sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Starfire smiled widely when Raven returned, "What is it we should do now? Are you sleepy or do you wish to talk? Maybe when you feel well enough we could do the talking about boys and the drama?"

Raven gave a careful, closed lipped smile and Star grinned back, "Or we could simply sit or lie down for some time, you have slept but could still be tired, correct?"

Raven nodded again and moved onto the bed, "You don't have to sit on the edge."

Raven was shocked by herself but also felt incredibly fragile at the same time, maybe who she was before was no longer an option, maybe this odd change in self was permanent. Fear crept into her when she realized there was a chance her powers wouldn't return either.

Star grinned and moved to sit cross-legged across from Raven, "Or we could talk about where your powers have gone… or if you'd like to express about your physical injuries…"

Raven shook her head slowly, her usual monotone and controlled voice shook a little and she just wanted someone to tell her it was ok, that everything was going to be ok, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Starfire nodded slowly, "Maybe you are just having an on day."

Raven gave another tight smile, "an _off day_."

Star gave her a reassuring smile, "And what of the bruises and the scrapes… where did those come from?"

Raven looked at Starfire carefully.

Was it worth it, to tell her? Would she go to Robin or the others in fear she couldn't handle the situation, even though the others surely couldn't handle it any better?

No. She knew Star better then that; trusted her to say the least. But what good would telling do? _Nothing_. Would it actually change how she was feeling? _No_. Change the pain and pressure in her chest? _No_. Would it change what happened? _No_. It would probably hurt more, refuel the flames.

"Friend Raven, you are aware that what information we share together stays within this room? That I would not ever tell another soul and that my judgment would not exist?" Starfire felt helpless to help Raven, especially if Raven did not wish to talk.

Raven shook her head, "I don't want to talk." It was the truth, at the moment she couldn't bare to think about breaking the fragile barrier holding her sanity in.

Starfire nodded, "Well I am here, if you need me."

Bad choice of words on Starfire's part; Raven didn't want to feel dependent on someone, didn't want to rely on anyone but herself. She kept telling herself that she didn't _need_ anyone but herself.

"Ok." Raven answered.

Starfire understood... understood where her communication error had occurred and accepted that she would simply have to build the trust again. She rambled on about various things and it helped Raven to relax a little, to pull back from the situations at hand and take a deep breath.

Raven didn't want to think about tomorrow, didn't want to think about Robin's agitation or Beast Boy's jokes.

But neither Starfire nor Raven were tired, in fact both were very much wide awake.

Raven turned to Starfire carefully, "You promise you wouldn't tell anyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello all! As usual all reviews/comments are welcomed and appreciated as well as constructive criticism and suggestions. Feel free to PM if you'd like, I don't mind in the slightest.

Hope everyone in enjoying so far, more to come tomorrow :)

Have a Lovely Night! 

-Kay


	4. Chapter 4

The more Raven thought about it the more she realized that Starfire would have very little understanding of what had happened to her. Starfire would write it off as an accident and move on… Raven could move on without having to tell anyone who would understand the gravity of the situation. she hoped simply saying it out loud, even to someone as naive as Starfire would relieve the pressure inside her head.

Someone like Robin wouldn't really be able to understand why she was so different after what happened… he'd probably look at her and stare, trying to understand what the big deal was. Then he'd do research and try to make her go to counseling or seek outside help… the last thing Raven wanted was to tell someone she didn't even know what happened or how miserable she felt.

Beast Boy would make endless jokes about her being some sick version of a slut. He would ostracize her and claim that every time she left her room she was going because she wanted to be raped, wanted to be beaten and hurt. He'd probably make the others think in the same fashion through his stupid jokes. If Raven wanted her personal life never to be discussed again then she would have to make sure Beast Boy never knew a thing.

Cyborg would probably be shocked and say nothing; either that or he would try to fix her like one of his cars. Try to upgrade her software will the pain disappeared. He'd want to run tests and put her under a microscope. Raven just wanted to fall back into the scenery and go back to a point where everything was normal and people weren't watching her as if she'd exploded or was about to explode.

Starfire looked carefully at her, "Oh of course I promise that."

Raven looked down slowly, "I… left the pizza joint and went to the back… into the kitchen, just to control my anger and frustration. And then once it was under control I was going to go home; but then I decided a walk seemed like a pleasant idea you know? Just to clear my head and see the city a little… I planned to just teleport home when I got tired or if I got bored."

Starfire smiled carefully, "Oh yes, I do love the walking! It is a nice change in the pace."

Raven nodded, "Me too."

Starfire edged closer and looked Raven in the eyes, "And then what did you do?"

Raven looked down into her lap, took a deep breath, "I was walking down the side street, I-I could see the people on the street," she paused and took another breath, tears like pinpricks in her eyes but she decided she wouldn't cry. Crying would make the situation seem more traumatic when all Raven wanted to do was say it so that someone knew, not be clouded with attention and questions, "And then someone grabbed me from behind and when I tried to use my powers, tried to fight or even teleport away nothing happened…" she lowered her voice and reached up to rub her temples, "And then he raped me."

Star sat silent, she'd heard the term on the news and she knew only bad people did it; she didn't want to ask Raven to clarify but she reasoned that if she was truly going to help her then she would first have to understand, "Does that mean the sex?"

Raven nodded slowly, so disgusted with herself she could barely breath, barely move, or barely think at all.

"Raven, you should do the telling to Robin, he will know what to do…" Star suggest quickly.

Raven looked up and reached out to grip Starfire's shoulders tightly in her weak hand, "You said you would not tell anyone, keep that promise to me!"

Starfire nodded, "I will not tell… but you should… we can find the person and make him pay for what he has done." Raven was almost a little shocked.

Raven shook her head, "No, I don't want to do anything, I just want my powers to return and for things to go back to normal; pretend like nothing ever happened."

Starfire nodded and then looked away, "Raven… on my world that is a horrible crime punishable by death or worse… people don't even speak of it." Star thought back to all the times she'd been taught about Tamaranean culture for a few moments.

"Yeah well… I'm fine, no harm, no foul and I just want to move on." Raven murmured quickly.

Star nodded, "You are sure that you are alright? That you do not wish to talk of your feelings on the matter, it may help you to feel better."

Raven sighed sharply, "I do not feel bad, I feel the same as usual." But that was a lie.

They both slept securely that night and for a few hours Raven didn't have to think or pretend things were ok… just because she didn't talk about every little detail didn't mean that it hadn't helped.

Robin on the other hand didn't sleep… he teetered between worried beyond belief and angrier then he could ever remember being. Eventually he shoved himself up out of bed and headed to the commons to eat something.

Beast Boy was sitting up, watching TV. Robin figured he would be as good as any in the way of someone to talk out the situation… he figured that maybe if he talked it through with himself out loud, with someone to listen, it would begin to make a little more sense and the different pieces would slowly come together.

Robin made something to eat and then settled in next to Beast Boy.

But before Robin could even utter a phrase Beast Boy spoke, "I think I'm worried about Raven… she's not herself." He looked at robin for a moment, "She's just different, and I liked the old Raven just fine."

Robin nodded in agreement, "I know, she's not telling us something, but maybe if Raven tells Star something useful I can convince Starfire to then tell me."

Beast Boy snorted, "You know that Starfire wouldn't tell you anything, especially if Raven asked her not to… Star is continuously faithful and sealed tight for all of our secrets." Then Beast Boy grinned ruefully and threw his head back against the couch, "And for that matter so is Raven. Hell, she's been in your head before, she knows you better then anyone… she knows all of us a lot better then we know her, and that's just plain annoying."

Beast Boy usually rattle on but it usually didn't have a purpose; the more Robin digested Beast Boy's words the more he wrapped his head around the fact that Beast Boy was equally concerned and had also been thinking a lot about the situation at hand.

The next morning everyone was up and about except for Raven who stayed in her room.

Robin was in the training room working out his frustration, Cyborg working on the car, and Beast Boy cooking breakfast while also playing videogames. Starfire was cooking with him and secretly making Raven a plate on the side.

Raven sat in her room, and after failing to meditate she sat back with a book; she knew she was stressed but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

Raven ventured out later that night and made a cup of tea.

"Friend Raven, you are looking well!" Starfire explained from the couch, "You should come and sit with me, Beast Boy and I are playing the videogames and I am winning!"

Raven nodded slowly and smiled slightly, "Ok."

Everything was calm for a few minutes, that is, until Robin decided to pry to answers again, "Raven, we should go talk somewhere."

Raven gave him a side glance and shook her head, "No, thank you."

Cyborg stepped in, "Rae, could we go change your bandages real quick, I really was about to come up and get you… I'd also like to run just a little test on your blood to make sure your circulatory system is still working correctly, I'm hoping the acid didn't cause any damage in relation to your ability to filter."

Raven would have thought it was just a ploy to get her alone and to talk but Cyborg was telling the truth and she got up willingly.

Robin stood up to follow but Cyborg gave him and look, which Raven didn't see, that made him sit back down.

On their way to the infirmary Cyborg turned his head to look down at Raven, "You know that Robin only wants to help… but he just doesn't know how to express his worry in a situation where he has no control."

Raven nodded, "I don't respond to abrasive people."

Cyborg grinned, "Rae, you don't have to tell me what's going on; but you were there for me when I needed someone, so I'm here for you."

Raven smiled slightly, "I remember."

Once they were there Raven sat still while he ran the tests and then removed the bandages from Plasmas and scanned those too… nothing was healed yet, not enough time had passed, but most of them had at least stopped bleeding and closed up.

"Ok, Rae, you're good; but it would probably be best if you didn't take calls with us for awhile, especially if your powers don't stop this disappearing act." Cyborg joked carefully and took it as a good enough sign that she didn't look disgusted.

Raven didn't know what came over her but when he came to help her down from the table she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, "Thank you."

The vulnerability of the act caught him off guard for a moment and he didn't know how to react in the slightest. It only took him a second to realize that she wouldn't have done it if she hadn't wanted him to return the affection. He slowly moved to wrap his arms around her in return, "Come on Rae, you know I'd do anything for my little sister."

Raven actually laughed softly and squeezed a little tighter before letting go and letting him help her down before moving a safe distance away, a distance she was more comfortable with.

Raven's mind raced for a few moments and then calmed, she could almost feel a click as another part of her recently turned hectic life moved back on track… it felt as though Star hadn't gotten the ball rolling and she felt like maybe things weren't going to continue downhill forever.

They walked back to the commons together and while silent didn't there wasn't uneasiness.

Even in this horrible time, when she felt the way she did, she found herself smiling and laughing to assure her friends aswell as assure herself that everything would be ok.

Raven went to bed and the next morning no one bugged her or asked questions except for Starfire who continuously offered an ear.

A couple days passed in the same manner and Raven was feeling a little more… normal, back in place.

The pleasantries lasted up until the alarm rang and upon reflex Raven went to join. This time it was only a bank robbery but Rabin looked to Raven bitterly.

"Any changes?" he asked, referring to the state of her powers.

Raven shook her head in shame.

"Stay home." he ordered and then everyone left.

Cyborg stopped just before the door, "Use your communicator if you need anything."

She nodded slowly again and then moved onto the couch.

They weren't gone but for a few moments when the silent alarm sounded for an intruder in the tower.

Raven reached for where her communicator usually was but came up with nothing. She stood and backed away from the doors, waiting for anything to happen while also moving slowly towards where he communicator sat.

Then a figure walked in through the doorway where the titans had just exited; her breath caught in her throat as a person, man, stood there staring at her.

"Did you really think I didn't know what I was doing, or rather who I was doing that night?" he smiled widely and tears pinpricked in Raven's eyes, her lips quivered and she sank towards the floor slowly even though she knew that would be giving up. Giving up didn't matter because she suddenly felt as if she had nothing left.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Greetings All!

Enjoy, comment/review, PM if you'd like, and/or follow via alerts! :)

_Thank You so Dearly for Reading, Have a Lovely Evening!_

-Kay


	5. Chapter 5

_You are not weak, you are not helpless, and you are not worthless… get up and fight, get up and fight._ It ran through her head, filled every fiber of her being with determination and anger; a unique and unbreakable will to get up, to survive, and to fight back.

Raven stood still, her communicator there in her hand, her thin finger pressed firmly against the panic button, ready to call her friends to her rescue. There mere thought of needing rescue make her sick to her core, like her value was depreciating.

"Now, poppet, you wouldn't want to be doing that." He chided slowly, almost gently, as if he was trying to caress her with his voice, seduce the un-seduceable. He started walking towards her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet with a grace the astounded him.

"Who are you?" she growled fiercely, glaring at him.

He laughed softly and moved closer as Raven moved back, "For all intensive purposes you can call me Acwellan… it means to kill and to destroy… my mother knew me so well."

Raven reached behind her and pulled a heavy book from the shelf, she threw it as hard as she could but seconds before it hit him square in the face he pulled a sword from his side and cut the book in half so that the respective pieces.

"What do you want?" she was barely audible, her anger so strong, her heart beating fast in her chest.

He smiled widely, "I want to ruin you."

Raven shook her head and held her temples, and when her eyes opened again he was right in front of her, his hand wrapping around her neck as he lifted her to the side till she was pressed against the wall.

Raven's arms shot up, trying to pry his thick hand from around her neck as a reflex, and then she landed a skilful kick into his gut, her second foot landing against his crotch._ Just let him try and rape me again._

He cringed and dropped her; she landed on her feet but couldn't hold there and sank down to the floor. He buckled over and she reached up to throw her fist into his face with enough force to break a wall.

With one hand he held his genitals while the other reached down and took a fist full of her hair, turning her and throwing her down into her stomach, her face smashing into the wall as she fell.

Too many times she found herself acting in a way that would have resulted in her utilizing her magic, but when they failed her now she was left open and vulnerable to his next attack.

Her hand to hand combat was good and well developed but relied heavily on her magic to provide resistance, power and shielding.

They struggled for a few moments till finally Raven was on top and had landed a few carefully placed punches against his face and neck. He gripped her thin wrists quickly and yanked painfully till she was on bottom again.

She struggled, her chest heaving heavily up and down, her back arching and her hips bucking wildly to flip him off.

But he had all his weight back on top of her hips; she couldn't kick him and couldn't move her arms in a way that made him set her free.

He grinned, "You think you're putting up a good battle, but it's the fight that really turns me on." And then he licked his lips, "I must tell you as I watched Plasmas burn you I thought I'd lose my mind… it's hard to find a woman like you." Then his mouth turned up in a grin and he leaned down to lick up the side of her face, the bruise he'd put there long healed burned an ached with her memories.

"What do you want from me!" she didn't sound weak and she definitely didn't sound like she'd given up. It was easier to fight back now then in the ally… even though he'd gotten her by surprise in her own home seeing him made it easier to be angry instead of scared.

He grinned, losing his grip on her for a moment in his pride; this time when Raven bucked up at him he tilted just enough to one side that as he tried to resettle himself she sat up and knocked his forehead with hers. She saw a faint dent where her chakra had landed.

He tilted to the side and she turned over to crawl away, reminding her of in the ally, but like in the ally he gripped her tightly and pulled her back.

He sat on the small of her back now, twisting her arms behind her in such a painful way she stopped struggling and all she could hear was their labored breathing.

Neither spoke for a few moments, she felt him move to hold both her wrists in one hand and then he spoke, "Every time you try to get away, every time you bruise me, I will give you two bruises in return."

His right fist rained down against her upper back till she wanted to sob for him to stop, then he moved her hands and arms to her sides so he could kneel on her palms, crushing them into the floor till it felt as if every bone was crushed and broken even though they weren't. then both his hands rained down against her back, he took a moment to rip off her cape which was sprawled next to them and then rip her leotard down her back so he could look at his handiwork.

He beat into her flesh until he was satisfied, she was like his personal human punching-bag.

He stood up, thinking that she was finally broken but as soon as his weight was lifted she turned around and thrashed out against him, knocking him back onto his ass as she reached for the nearest thing to throw at his face.

_Feisty_, he thought.

He blocked it all and then got to her again, gripped her by the hair and backhanded her quickly across the face.

"Raven, can't you see that what I'm doing would be easier if you would begin to understand when to stop?"

She shook her head and spit in his face.

He backhanded her again and then tossed her onto the coffee table, "Stay."

She could see the lump in his pants, see the desire in his eyes; and then he reached out and took her foot in his hands, pulling off her boots.

"I was right to choose a titan, this is much more enjoyable." Then he made a clicking noise with his tongue, "Too bad your powers are gone, that would be even more entertaining."

"If my magic were in full-swing I'd have dragged you to Hell and left you there already." Raven growled in response.

He beat her in the face a few more times to silence her before pulling her by one foot off the table, her head smacking weakly against the table and then her back hit the ground.

He picked up her limp body and tossed her on the couch, she was so tiny, her weight so little, it was like throwing a child's doll; he mused for a moment, "Maybe I should have stopped a little sooner, I wasn't looking to fuck a dead person," his eyes flashed mischievously, "At least you're still warm."

He tried to get on top of her but she fought back, refusing to let it happen all over again, she'd rather be beaten then raped. She landed a powerful hit squarely against his nose, swore she heard it snap and then watched him spit in her face.

He pressed her down again, ripped her leotard clean off and then knelt against her stomach. She moved to push his knee away out of reflex and he wrapped his hands around her throat till she passed out.

He was shocked at what he'd done for a moment and then checked to make sure she was still alive, when he had proven to himself that she was he pulled her closer and sank his teeth into the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder; then again into her chest, stomach and thighs. He was hoping the pain would wake her.

_Raven lay trapped inside her mind, racing to think of a way out, praying that her powers would come back and save her… and then a sharp pain struck her stomach, then her thighs._ He flipped her over and bit her other shoulder, then a path down her back. _More pain shot down her back and her mind rolled._

She woke with a gasp, wrenching upright but then finding that her chest was pressed against the couch; her head spun and she looked over her shoulder to watch him smile widely at her, "There she is, my pretty little baby."

Raven shook her head and pushed off the couch and against him. But he forced her back down and pulled her arm behind her back, sinking his teeth into her forearm.

She screamed, it was far more painful in the moment then in her head; far more of a shock as she could feel them sinking deeper.

"Stop." It wasn't begging, she wouldn't beg to a monster.

He laughed and flipped her over, "Even though I enjoy the appetizer of a meal, I much prefer the main course above all else… it's always the most filling and I'm a fan or comfort." he grinned wider, "That being said, I think it's time to get down to business."

Her head lulled back and she closed her eyes, not in defeat, but in an attempt to chase away the pain.

He laughed and reached down to touch her; he'd pegged her as a mistress of pain, but instead found her dry.

He thought about spitting but then decided the more pain the more pleasant it would be… for him.

He freed himself and then thrust into her angrily, deterred slightly when entry was unbearably hard to achieve. After a few failed attempts he thought he may have to spit anyway.

He dropped her weak arms to reach down and spread her apart.

She gazed down at him when he released her, his bloody nose running down his face and dripping onto her.

She took a moment to look at the bite marks which were, from what she could tell, so deep they were bleeding a little.

It only took her a few moments to realize her hands were free.

She snapped up and reached down, grabbing his head and pulling as hard as she could on his ears.

She cried out in shame as he drove deeper despite her attempts, she started kicking and pushing at him but he didn't stop.

Once he was in enough not to fall out, and lubed enough by her blood and his wetness to continue he reached one hand up to hold her neck and the other to hold her limp hands.

He tried to get her to look into his eyes, and each time she closed her eyes and tried to hide her violet gaze he smacked her or kneed her till she looked again.

When he finally finished she held in a sigh of relief, knowing it would only make him snicker and try to continue.

He slapped her across the face and grinned, "Honey, I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Up until that point Raven hadn't felt anything but ferocity, frustration, and determination; but it was as if with the Acwellan's promise of continuance Raven's will fractured significantly.

So in one final attempt to break away and prove her worth Raven took a chance, he was distracted by his own fantasies, and drove a determined foot into his gut, shooting him back onto the coffee table.

They struggled for a few moments and rolled on the ground, throwing punches and kicks as each cried out in pain and frustration. Raven got the feeling that he was only humoring her, that the damage she thought she was inflicting actually had no effect. For every shot she placed he landed two twice as hard.

And then suddenly he was inside her again and she struggled stronger.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as loudly as she could, pushing against his face and neck as he supported himself with his arms.

She heard the footsteps before him; two human pairs, a four-legged animal, and the telltale sound of a certain flying alien woman.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin's voice called frantically.

_I'm so far from ok_, Raven though bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello all!

As usual, **thanks for reading** and feel free to comment/review or PM. :)

Have a Lovely Evening!

-Kay

p.s. side not even though it doesn't pertain... I'm feeling really sick and don't know if tomorrow there will be a post. I'll try real hard and since being sick consequently means being in bed all day long I will have time. The tough part will be finding the energy to write it and then edit it, the computer screen hurts my eyes (not that I'm complaining). Anyway, I'm sure I can shake it off in a day so do not be deterred.


	6. Chapter 6

Acwellan grinned proudly, "Well I guess it's time we take our leave…"

Raven's eyes tightened and she spit the word through clenched teeth, "What?"

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her taught against his chest, "Come on baby; let's descend into hell together."

And then in an instant they were sucked into a cold darkness, like walking down a sewer in the pitch black without the stench. There was a damp chill accompanied by the rush of air as they moved.

It took only seconds but seemed like hours to Raven, the sickening feeling flooding through her body like a disease.

Then suddenly she was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. A groan escaped her lips as her hips landed just right, hitting a nerve and making her entire leg tingle and go numb, reminding her unpleasantly of hitting your elbow.

"Heal her and find her something to sleep on." Acwellan growled and then Raven heard retreating footsteps. It took her a few moments to realize that he had indeed been talking to someone and that meant that she was not out of harms way, that even a small rest was not to be taken.

Her eyes were closed tightly in shame, the fact that she was naked had ceased to embarrass her now.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, her heart beat three times as fast in her chest, and when a hand brushed her shoulder oh so gently she growled, slow and angry, and thrashed out.

But instead of being hit or beaten all over again a firm but gentle hand restrained her; she felt the power there and feared it immediately. Feared it because this amount of strength was far superior to Acwellan, this strength would kill her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg simply stood there, starring at the space where Raven had been. The same thing was racing through each of their heads… they were filled with remorse and anger.

But Starfire knew better then anyone what she had seen, she heard Raven's words in her head. She's witnessed what she knew her friend feared the most.

Finally Beast Boy moved, ran over to where the two had disappeared, and turned into a dog to sniff around, he whimpered and came up with nothing, shooting back into his human form he let out a helpless sound of desperation, "Where did he take her?"

Robin shook his head helplessly, moving quickly over to the TV and computers; he started reviewing the surveillance cameras from earlier in the morning.

The whole team watched themselves leave for the bank robbery call, and then not ten seconds after they were gone the man just appeared, as if out of thin air itself.

Robin paused that recording to examine the other angles on that doorway, but each revealed the same millisecond of tape in which he just appeared.

Robin continued from the angle of the common room, the entire teams watched what had happened to Raven as they'd sat and ate dinner after the call.

Finally Starfire gasped and shook her head, "I can't watch this!"

Robin turned the screen to black and pushed back from his chair quickly, disgusted with himself for siting when his Raven was out being tortured with no way of defending herself, "Cyborg, start scanning this entire room for evidence and leads, I also want a face recognition of that bastard as soon as possible." Then he turned to Starfire, "You need to fly out over the city and look for any unusual air, sea, or street traffic." And last he turned to Beast Boy, "Go with Star because I don't want this guy grabbing her too."

Robin inspected the perimeter security footage, and then he tried to track Raven's communicator which was conveniently smashed on the ground next to the coffee table.

At the end of the day everyone was exhausted and Robin decided to call in backup, the search needed to be wider and faster, their limited window of recovery was shrinking and after seeing Raven's injuries he was sure she had even less time without a medical professional.

The Titan's East joined the search and came down to stay till she was found, Robin also started utilizing the local law enforcement, they were put on alert to measure and report any suspicious activity, not matter how small...

Raven laughed bitterly, "If I though my body could hurt any worse I think I'd show a little more concern about being hurt by something as low as you." She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see another face… not that she could open her eyes, the bruises on her face made it harder to make expression and the black behind her lids was soothing.

She felt him reach down and carefully slide his arms under her knees and upper back, pulling her up and cradling her limp body tenderly, "I really don't want to hurt you… I wouldn't even touch you if I had a choice." he sighed heavily, "But seeing how banged up you are makes me think you couldn't walk on your own."

Raven wanted to fight back, wanted to roll in his arms till he set her down. But the fact was that she craved comfort in that moment more then anything in her life and when she closed her eyes she could imagine one of her friends, whom she loved, helping and holding her instead of this… stranger.

"I'm going to put you on a metal table first because you're a bloody mess, then I'll give you something to wear and find something nice for you to sleep on… I'm sure we have plenty of blankets in the house that would work plenty." Then he laughed bitterly, "Fuck, I'll even give you one of my pillows."

She shook her head and grimaced, her monotone voice coming across as both desperate and sane at the same time, "No, I'd rather you just throw me off the building."

He snickered, "You have a pretty great sense of humor for someone in your position."

Raven finally wrenched back her burning eyes to see the face of a really young man; he had dark brown hair and moss green eyes...

Raven caught herself thinking unpleasant thoughts of love and caring. She wanted so badly to be loved and cared for in that moment that her mind started to imagine things... his endearing facial expression, the worry in his eyes.

She had no reason to feel drawn to him in the slightest, to accept his gentleness. She had no reason to trust anything about him.

Not to mention this stranger was only fixing her up so that she could withstand a few more rounds with Acwellan before she died.

When he tried to clean her wounds she snatched the cloth and did it herself, biting back tears as she tried to clean out the bite marks.

She eventually had to allow him to help because she couldn't reach the ones on her back. He'd pointed out one too many times how vital cleaning them was in order to prevent an infection.

He let her cover herself in the name of decency but she could have cared less.

About an hour later he sighed sharply, "I'm going to need to stitch some things, and I'm pretty sure that some of your ribs are broken. My healing powers only go so far and don't amend surface damages."

Raven stiffened, "What are you talking about." It wasn't a question, she'd stated it flatly and angrily, it was ad if he was pulling her teeth out one by one.

He shook his head in worry, "You have a few broken bones, but you're less susceptible to their pain because you're already withstanding such a great level."

"I can heal myself." She whispered angrily, still slightly cowering, though not in an outwardly obvious way; the last thing she wanted was Acwellan to return before she could handle the blows. And if her fucking powers would just return she would have no problems at all, she'd kill them both and then go home and pretend like nothing happened.

She watched him cover up a laugh, "You can barely move, and for that matter you did a horrible job cleaning the wounds on the front of your body."

Raven stiffened again, "Stop telling me that."

He raised an eyebrow, "Telling you what? That you're too weak and that now would be a good time to sit back and relax for two seconds because I'm not going to lay a harmful finger against you? I'm telling you to stop fighting me and to start realizing that I'm a literal Godsend."

Raven shook her head, "I'm not grateful for you; I can fix my own mistakes." _And you're not my Godsend, I'm my own._

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "What mistakes have _you_ made?" he shook his head as if to clear it, trying to understand in the slightest what she could have possibly meant, "_You_ have nothing to do with this and nothing _you_ could have done would have stopped him from getting what he wanted."

"How do you know?" she tried to move, to sit up and assert herself more predominantly in their conversation, but instead she was met with a wave of pain from the movement and a pair or careful, restraining hands.

"Because he's my father… and just because I'm not strong enough to stop him doesn't mean that you aren't. Plus, you have a family to go back to. You've got Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all searching fruitlessly across the city's wide expanse." Raven wanted to ask how he knew all of this, knew about her friend, and knew about her. But she was so overcome with the fact the someone was looking for her, that someone was going to save her, that she forgot everything but that.

_They're looking for me_, "They'll find me."

He nodded, unconvinced, but if it made her feel better and calm down then he would do anything, "Ok, come on, let's get you over onto you stomach."

Raven blinked rapidly and shook her head quickly back and forth, halting when she began to get dizzy and sick all at the same time, "No."

He sighed sharply, "I'm not going to hurt you!" How else could he say it to make her believe? In fact, she was making him so angry that he _wanted_ to smack some sense into her.

Raven had no reason to trust him, no reason to give him her back, give him the opportunity to attack her again like his father had… raining punches down in a furious rage in response to her noncompliance.

_But really, what more damage could he possibly do?_

She turned her face so she wouldn't have to look at him while she struggled to turn over, displeased when his stupid hands landed just right against her body, providing support. His touch didn't hurt but everything else did.

She lay there for a few seconds and then he spoke again, "I'm just going to warn you… it will feel a little like fire when the bones are pulled and pressed back into place. Then it will feel cold as the progress is cooled and set. And then the fire sensation will return as the bones are fused back together." Now he took a deep, steady breath, "It will hurt most on your clavicle, ribs, and left femur bone because that where most of the damage is; the rest are just minor fractures on smaller bones. Np part of this process is painless, but I have all confidence that you will endear it just fine."

Raven didn't speak, didn't want to ask what kind of contraption he was using to weld her back together.

"I'm going to start with this hand." and to accentuate his point he touched her left palm carefully, pulling it into his own gingerly; placing it between two larger, stronger hands, "Ready?"

"Just do it." she growled and was immediately met by a slow-burning sensation which gradually got stronger and sped faster towards a boiling heat. It became hotter and hotter until almost unbearable, Raven didn't know how much time had passed but finally an icy rush set through the flesh of her hand for a few moments. But soon the heat returned, started at a burning level and then went up to and beyond that unbearable point.

Raven let out a jagged gasp and kept her eyes closed tightly, if she could have made a fist with her opposite hand without it being equally as painful as what he was doing she would have.

Finally it stopped and Raven experimentally moved her thin fingers within his palm. Her pain was now far less and the shallow aching was simply due to the bruised being pressed and moved. She remembered back to when he'd knelt on her hands, she'd thought they'd been crushed, and from what she could tell they had been.

Neither one said a thing but the stranger's hands slowly slid up to wrap around her wrist and forearm. The same torturous process took place all over again and she couldn't help but gasp at the fire. He then treated her elbow and then her humerus.

He cleared his throat quickly, "I think it best to heal what's not as bad first…"

Raven could only shake her head back and forth, not trusting herself not to cry out in pain.

He repeated his actions on her opposite arm and then up her entire right leg and then the left up to her knee. He silently moved around the table then and slipped a gentle hand under her bruised neck. But as soon as he raised his other hand to surround it on all side for equal healing control Raven reacted. Her now strong and healed arms shot up and pushed against him, "No."

He let go carefully, "You chipped a vertebrae in your spine, and I need to heal the entire spine." he moved her thick hair to the side and stroked the place where her spinal cord met scull.

Raven took long, heaving breaths, "Don't put your hands around my neck."

He sighed, "Just relax." If he hadn't already proven to her that he wasn't trying to kill her then he couldn't think of what would.

But she couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop thinking about how Acwellan had choked her relentlessly till she was about to pass out.

After assessing her state of mind he figured it would be better to catch her by surprise, plus, while she was on her stomach she had very little movement and he knew he could restrain her for the few seconds required to heal her.

His fingers started at the base of her spine, lighting the fire and then putting it out only to light it again. Pushing the burning heat up her spine very slowly and very carefully. He made very sure not to put pressure on her broken ribs or clavicle.

And then once he was close enough in an instant he wrapped his hands around her neck loosely and gently. Again, not trying to hurt of choke her, just to finish the job.

Once the process, the fire, was started the shock of it stunned Raven out of fighting back.

He quickly moved to her ribs to keep her still. His hands moved quickly over her back, repairing the ones broken from the base, and then curved under her thin body over and over. Spreading the fire out in waves of energy. Ribs were always a long process and Raven began to convulse from the consistent and ever growing pain. He tried to sooth her mentally but she was so blocked he didn't have a hope of getting through to her.

His hands slid up the front of her body, moving between her and the table, brushing over her breasts and chest until he was holding her clavicle in his hands, healing from the front and then swiftly moving to the back to reinforce the spinal and rib repairs from there.

Finally the pain radiating out from Raven's torso slowed and she gasped over and over, seeking air for her lungs.

She felt weak but good.

He let her catch her breath and then moved down to her femur, "One more."

But before she could protest his hands were on her again and the burning began, interrupted by a frigid chill, and then reintroduced to the fire.

She gasped out desperately when it was over, pulling herself into the fetal position and pressing her face against her knees tightly, hiding her face.

He reached out to stroke her bare back reassuringly, "The rough part's over."

"_Rough part_." She choked out almost silently.

He laughed softly, "Yeah, you handled it better then most."

She rolled over again and he placed a blanket over her, "Time to stitch up those bite marks, but that won't take long and I'll numb you for the pain."

Raven's head swam with confusion and pain, but she was also overjoyed that her insides felt whole again and that she could move a muscle without a bone breaking against it.

Raven moved willingly now and the stranger worked on the parts of her back that needed stitching.

"What are you?" it came out disgusted and angry, but secretly Raven was grateful.

She felt him shrug and felt the pull of a needle through her skin.

She was about to ask again when he spoke, "We're from a dimension called Al, it borders all other dimensions in existence very closely. We were forced to cross over into this one because my father murdered our ruler's daughter." He snickered, "You would think that such a crime would be punishable by death, but my people see other dimensions as hell anyway, so we were thrown here."

Raven nodded and felt him move on to the next bite mark.

He moved around to the front of her after a few minutes, reaching up to pull the blanket from her chest. The bite mark on her right breast was one of the worst.

Raven stiffened, "No."

He looked up into her eyes, pleading, "I've already seen them, you are beautiful, but if you don't let me treat it you're going to have the nastiest, ugliest scar their in the entire world for the rest of your life, not to mention it could get infected."

Raven shook her head, "I've been violated enough for one day, don't you think?"

He held out the needle, "Fine, you close it up."

"No." she shook her head, "I can't do that."

His eyes flashed with anger and he stood up, reaching down with his free hand to press her back against the table, "Just lie still..." he pulled the cloth barrier away and Raven once again was filled with shame.

He could sense her distress as he closed it quickly, "I'm the last person you should feel uncomfortable around."

Raven laughed angrily, "Yeah, cause you're such a good person."

He nodded, "I am, selflessly helping you was not a requirement."

Raven frowned, "Fine, then walk away, I can take care of myself."

He shook his head very slowly, "Don't be stupid. You'd be dead without me."

They were silent as he finished from then on. He tried to heal a few minor things but again confessed that he could only heal the internal side of each one.

Raven sat there, waiting for something new to happen when he stood up and then reached down to pull her into his arms.

She struggled angrily, "Put me down!"

He laughed, "No, if you put too much pressure on your newly healed bones they'd bend and break all over again. The second cycle of heat hasn't set yet. Be patient."

Raven pushed at him, "Then I want to stay right here till they do."

But he only laughed again, "No." to show that he was going to do what was best for her he squeezed her closer against his broad chest, applying just enough pressure to make the point of just how brittle she still remained.

She gritted her teeth, "I can walk by myself."

He took a long, irritated breath and then set her down, "Fine, prove to me that your body isn't ready for this, push it till I have to heal you all over again… if you would just let your bones set then you'd come out in a better shape… after they set they're ten times stronger then human bone, they won't break as easily next time. Just give them time."

Raven shook her head and pulling the blanket tighter around her chest, "I'm not weak."

He sighed, "No, _you _are not weak, but your _body_ is."

He watched her in awe. She'd been dumped into his lap a broken heap of nothing and yet he'd never seen a more angry and determined woman in his entire existence. She was so stubborn that she'd endure the pain before letting him help her if she didn't actually _need_ it. She could walk, the ability was there, but it would be short lived and soon her body would reject her attempts... he didn't want to see her be emotionally broken when her body failed.

He'd read about the Teen Titans, they were well-known and well adored by the people they protected. Their leader was Robin. He'd read stories about them, looked through his father's profile of the team in general and then of each individual member.

He didn't understand why his father liked to hurt people when all he wanted to do was help them.

Raven walked well, but struggled, and he could feel agony rolling off her in waves. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, watching her struggle, he reached down and pulled her up into his arms again, "Ok, ok, you've proven your point."

She stiffened, "Put me down."

He shook his head, "We have quite a ways to go."

Raven struggled angrily, but only internally, she wanted to reach out and punch him in the face. She felt bad for her angry thoughts, he had never done anything. He seemed like an ok person, he'd healed her and was still trying to help her despite her unappealing attitude.

They passed a few hallways and a few doors till finally Raven felt as if she was on the verge of breaking… she turned her upper body to face Acwellan's son and then drove her fist into his face.

He dropped her in shock but also in acute pain, his body was already healing the injury and the pain was intense right before the cold and then more fire.

Raven scrambled up from the ground weakly and bolted down the hall, moving quickly into another hall and then racing to the end of it in search for a door out.

He finally cleared his vision and looked for her; saw a glimpse of her darting down a hallway. He followed quickly, afraid she would hurt herself. He couldn't stand seeing her, or anyone for that matter, in pain.

Raven threw open the closest door, tumbling into the room and crawling along the floor. It was light in the room but silent except for a television and computer.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Acwellan's voice came from behind her and she gasped, turning over from her hands and knees and onto her bottom, hands extended behind her body for support.

She didn't know what to say, didn't know where to turn.

He grinned, "Let's see how good a job my son did healing you… I told him to make you brittle but his heart is too soft to leave you helpless."

Acwellan advanced angrily and threw the back of his hand against her face, causing her to fall over onto her side and cry out in pain.

"Stop." A deeper voice growled, "She can't withstand that kind of abuse, if you continue it will kill her." She recognized the voice and hated him… hated him more when she felt him pull her into his arms, "You said you wouldn't lay a hand on her until I said she could take it, if you don't keep your word I won't keep mine."

Acwellan was silent and Raven pretended to be unconscious, too ashamed in herself. She'd punched him in the face and run away; yet here he was again, showing her compassion she didn't think she disserved.

Robin sat with his head in his hands as Starfire placed her reassuringly against his back, "Do not worry Robin, our friend is strong."

He shook his head, "She must not have her powers back, she wouldn't let a fucker like that between her legs… she was struggling the entire time and we were out having dinner." He threw himself back against the couch, "We decided it would be more fun if she didn't come."

"Don't say it like that, we didn't know," Beast Boy growled, "And if we had we would have been here."

Cyborg moved, uncomfortable, "If we hadn't gone to dinner Raven would still be here."

Starfire stood, "She is not dead!"

Robin nodded, "Of course she'd not, and we won't stop looking…" he sighed, "I know we'll find her but I can't stop imagining what tortures he's committing against her because of our mistakes."

"I can feel her energy, I know she is afraid and in pain, but she is still strong." Starfire started to pace across the room, "Why do her powers decide to take the vacation as such a time?"

"Her powers are directly linked to her emotions," Cyborg declared, both he and Beast Boy remembered when they'd visited Raven's mind through her mirror, "Maybe fear got the best of her and she choked a little… and then after that she just couldn't get a good enough grip on her emotions at all, and without a firm grip she's lost."

"Why was Raven chosen then? Why not me? Why not one of you?" Starfire cried out angrily, "Why did he choose her? Why is he torturing her?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know right now. But I promise, when we find her, which we will, he will pay."

Raven was faintly aware of being placed against a soft surface; a heavy, warm sheet thrown over her and tucked in. And then finally a hand against her injured face began to warm until painful and then chill over like a frigid winter. She expected the fire again, because all the other times the second round was so much stronger then the first. But instead the fire was simply warm and then gone.

Her body felt like putty, uneasy and pliable in anyone's hands.

Pain from her running and then consiquent falling began to spread more strongly through her till she felt the hand again, placed gently in the center of her chest the fire was not burning and did not pain her; the cold not near as uninviting. And the final dose of warmth led her into a sleep.

Blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There you go, that is a massive chapter because I missed yesterday. Now I'm back to once a day.

Feel free to comment/review and all that stuff :)

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm tired of this, she's of no use to you if you continue to treat her the way you do. She's strong, but not strong enough to withstand the hell you've rained down upon her all of the sudden." His own son yelled in his face, "You can't break Raven, only kill her."

Acwellan shrugged, "Don't be dramatic, I'm bored and she fits what I wanted to a T." His mind roamed to what he'd wanted, comparing the points at which his fantasy woman matched her. He fully planned to pass her on to his prude son when he was finished.

_If she can't be broken I will end her life_, Acwellan thought ruthlessly.

He imagined his hands wrapped around her thin neck, blocking her air as he thrust violently into her. Imagined her eyes as she starred death in the face; imagined the desperate contractions her body would experience as her head stopped.

"You wanted a play toy and decided to mess with the heroes of this world; you've made your point, now give her back to her family."

His son's innocence and valor astonished him greatly. How could his son actually, truly believe he would ever let her go, ever give up what he'd worked so hard to attain. Not to mention letting her go wasn't part of his plan, he'd taken careful steps to ensure she was utilized in every way possible. She was simply a prop for enjoyment and production.

Honesty seemed the best way to go, he knew his son would be mad with him either way, not that their was anything he could do about it, "When she is of no further interest to me I'll dump her somewhere to die alone," her uses were far beyond what Gabriel would even begin to comprehend, "but as of now her fire is much too appealing. I couldn't dare part with her, not yet."

Acwellan grinned to himself happily, she was far beyond entertaining; he was content with his life for the time being… his son's acute misery brought him more pleasure then torture he chose to inflict on those outside of his family.

He could beat Raven till her heart stopped, watch her die, and that would still not compare to the anger and disgust in his own son's eyes; his son's fear for a pitiful human life. Better yet it was the life of a woman who despised his existence and to prove her dislike broke his nose.

Acwellan knew the moment Gabriel picked Raven up from his feet that he was attached, though not in the traditional human sense.

Gabriel was too much like his mother, a woman neither one spoke of in front of the other. Due to the fact that Gabriel had no friends Acwellan was confident he'd never expressed his bottled up feelings, there was no need to fear his son would ever find the strength to leave him.

Gabriel's mother had been human, a dimension jumper of sorts, and she too had fallen right into the trap of Acwellan's angry embrace.

"She isn't trash." Gabriel growled, "She has feelings and emotions and is delicate and fragile on the inside and out… she disserves better then what you've forced upon her." _She's just a baby, so young_. They were the same physical age but Gabriel had been trapped in her dimension in a seal for a very long time… too long for him to comprehend how old his soul was.

Acwellan shook his head back and forth very slowly, "Son, we are here together, I am all that will ever love you and all you will ever have. Do you really wish to defy and alienate me all for some twat who can't love you because she's forever damaged goods?"

Acwellan knew Gabriel would equate the phrase 'damaged goods' as a result of his actions against her but that child was so far fractured Acwellan had been nearly positive she'd be easy to break… but he was wrong.

Gabriel frowned down at the floor, "She's just as capable of love as I am, maybe not as willing to explore the particular emotion but surely not closed of completely to the idea… not everyone is like you, heartless and cold." Then he stood straighter and moved to get in his father's face, a fit of anger spreading quickly through his entire frame, "You knew what you were doing when you brought her back here, she's the first human contact I've ever experienced, the first human I've ever touched, you knew I would find an attachment to her. And you knew how vulnerable she was, knew she'd find attachment to the first gentle touch she's felt since you raped her."

Gabriel thought for a short moment. She was more like him then anyone he'd ever have the chance to meet. Half demon and half human. If anyone could understand him it would be her and if they'd met in any other situation he was positive that he would have won her heart and taken her as his own.

But love wasn't on his mind; he couldn't bear to see his father's torture victim as something he could love.

Gabriel's eyes burned into Acwellan's in hate and dislike, and as his father spoke he could only become angrier.

"You don't know what you're talking about boy, you have no idea why I gave her to you." His father bellowed.

"Gave her to me? If she was a gift then you would have never touched her in such a way…. You're trying to make me feel something for her just so you can take her away again." Gabriel's eyes closed tightly, "I've told you of my desire for a friend and a companion, I've told you my desire to leave. You're denying me without cause on both accounts, all the while ruining her life as well."

Gabriel would rather go loveless and contact less with the rest of the world for the rest of his days… especially knowing his father was out ruining lives and then bringing them home to torture more.

He knew his father hadn't meant her to be his, this was all a game and right now Raven was a bargaining chip on the table and the two men were at a draw.

A rare moment of venerability overtook Acwellan, remembering what he'd once wanted before the existence of other life had ruined it all; he then realized his mistake and decided to use his heartfelt emotions as a way of draining his son of hope and determination even further.

"I once desired companionship and friendship from your mother, and she left and I changed; I pray the same happens to you so that you can finally understand what it is the be desperate and broken… the faster I teach Raven that less the faster she can become useful and produce you and heir."

Gabriel's mind raced _was it possible for another being to will pain on another being with malicious intent; fully aware of what the pain was and how it felt?_

"For what would I need an heir? You ruined everything for us by letting your cock control your brain; we lost our title because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Gabriel yelled.

They'd been high in society, set up for success through their lineage. All Gabriel ever wanted was to produce an heir with a life companion he could truly love. But once thrown out they'd been trapped in time in this useless dimension and neither one was allowed to touch or see or enjoy any aspect of it.

Up until a few months ago they'd still been too weak from banishment to break the seal on their bodies… and then as soon as Acwellan was out he began plotting to steal away Raven, the perfect conquest to follow his murder of the princess.

Raven had been Gabriel's first contact or connection with anyone.

"You'll need an heir for when we return home."

"We are not going home; we are not welcome by anyone." Gabriel growled.

"When the ruler dies we will return and you will step up where I was thrown out, it's been done before and I intend to repeat history."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wanted to give a little background on father and son.

_Hope you enjoyed, thank you dearly for reading. _

Feel free to comment/review.

Have a Lovely Night!

-Kay


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel leaned over Raven carefully and took her hand in his, moving it very carefully, checking to make sure he hadn't healed anything wrong, making sure nothing needed just a little more care. The last thing he needed was to give her another reason to hate him.

Raven moved uncomfortably at his affectionate touch, closing her eyes and trying to ignore him. She tried to pretend that he didn't exist because if he didn't exist then neither did this place.

But she needed time to find a way out, needed a way to explore the property and figure out where she was. The only problem was that she didn't want to run into Acwellan again while walking around, didn't want to risk him catching her by the neck without his son there to save her reckless ass.

_Stop moving so damn much._

His voice rang through her head and her eyes shot open to stare into his, he'd never spoken to her in such a way, never used that tone of voice, "What?"

Gabriel frowned down at her, looked at her as if she had lost all her sense.

_I should have spent more time healing her head…_

Raven felt a look of horror wash across her face. Why was she hearing him in her mind? How was it happening if she still didn't have any control over her powers?

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Gabriel tilted his head to the side but otherwise ignored her manic comments and actions; his hands felt up the rest of her arm, then across her clavicle and down the other.

Raven shook her head and closed her eyes as tightly as she could, attempting to drive the confusion from her head, "Nothing."

_Maybe I should have let her sleep a little longer. Why can't humans regenerate their bodies during normal day-to-day activity…? Sleep is such a waste of time._

Raven felt her head spin. Every time his thoughts entered hers she felt nauseous and the pressure was unbearable.

"Tender?" His hands stopped against a vertebrae right at the top of her back, reaching under her brought his face closer to hers and he could smell the shampoo he'd placed in the shower connected to her room on her hair.

Raven shook her head slowly.

_I should her turn over._

But Raven didn't need him to tell her twice, she wasn't even sure if he'd actually asked or if it was in her head; but she turned over quickly anyway and a slightly surprised and confused noise escaped his throat. Her movement had caught him off guard, startled him slightly.

He moved quickly down her spine, onto her ribs and then down to the newly healed femur.

_Beautiful_.

Raven's breath hitched quickly in her chest, his thoughts screamed honesty; not that he'd ever tried to lie before. She got the sense he was a terribly blunt person most of the time.

"Could I have something to eat?" Why should she feel embarrassed to ask when she quite literally had no other choice but to request from him everything she needed?

_Damn you idiot, you forgot to feed her… human's need food!_

"Of course, as soon as we're done." Gabriel kept a cool face but Raven smiled, amused at how his mind had reacted in comparison to what he'd actually done.

Raven flexed her powers experimentally, coming up with no response. The only conclusion she could come to was that he was the one projecting his thoughts onto her.

"Gabriel, I'm going out." Acwellan's voice entered the room before he did, he let his greedy gaze settle on Raven for a long few seconds, then he grinned, "Don't fuck too many times while I'm gone."

_Don't come back, please don't come back._ "I would never defile a person in such a way." Gabriel murmured carefully and glared at his father, stepping between Acwellan and Raven so that his gaze was now blocked. _Stop fucking her with your eyes you pathetic bastard._

_Gabriel, _Raven thought, _so_ _that's his name_.

For a few moments Raven wanted to reach out and wrap her arms tightly around Gabriel's form. She was humored and excited by his thoughts because she was thinking the same spiteful things towards Acwellan.

"My dear boy, you're not a man until you do." Acwellan grinned, his eyes roaming the room for a moment and then assuming his son, almost as if deciding if he had the ability to take a woman by force let alone the fire filled Raven, "Not to mention she's quite a lovely fuck." He loved that word… fuck… so powerful and real, so derogatory and degrading.

Raven watched Gabriel's fist clench at his side but he said nothing. She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking.

Acwellan grinned widely, "Don't get into any trouble while I'm out." And then he turned and left.

Both Raven and Gabriel could feel his smug ego radiating with every stupid.

_Son of a bitch; filthy, mother-fucking son of a bitch. That cheating bastard of a man, I'd like to shove his face into a meat grinder… fucking bastard._

Gabriel turned slowly to Raven, his cheeks were a slight pink; it was then that Raven realized he was embarrassed.

_She doesn't disserve this, doesn't disserve to hear that, and doesn't disserve to be trapped here. I should have said something, I should have protected her._

His sorrow and regret was tangible in the air, it exuded off of him in continuous waves; and as each wave hit her Raven felt an overwhelming need to make him feel better, to show him that his father's words hadn't hurt her.

"I'm ok." Raven blurted suddenly, only wishing that his distress would ebb just a little.

He looked down at his feet; _she's not ok, if I'm not ok neither is she._

"I'm going to get something to clean your stitched areas with." Gabriel felt awful, wanted to kick himself for just standing there. He turned and went over to shuffle through his medical things. He could see that the word 'rape' made Raven sad, though maybe mad would be more accurate. And he didn't want to associating rape with him in any way.

_If you have to rape a woman to become a man then I don't want to be one._

"You're already a man." Raven murmured softly.

Gabriel turned, a frown on his face, had he said that out loud?

No, it had been an angry thought…

He felt his eyes widen, "Are you reading my mind?"

Raven's cheeks burned deeply and she looked away, "Of course not, my powers are still absent, I have no way to get in your head…"

Gabriel went over and took her face in his hands, making her look him in the eyes as he spoke, "You're in my head… what have you heard."

Raven's cheeks burned more, "Nothing."

"Of course you've heard something, my mind broadcasts out, but unless a person channels and accepts it then the connection can't be made…" his brow creased for a long moment, hiss breathing even as he analyzed the situation, "you accepted my connection…" he looked her directly in the eyes, peering into very being with a nonjudgmental eye. He thought for a long moment, trying to remember a time when someone had accepted his odd ability to broadcast everything. He could only come to one conclusion, "you trust me!"

Raven pulled from his hands, it was as if he was accusing her of something, "I would never! Your father raped me and is trying to kill me and the only reason your treating me with respect is because you're doing your job… I have not reason to ever trust the man who's keeping me here and forgets to feed me!"

Gabriel felt hurt and then anger, Raven felt it too and felt sorry for causing it, "I did not choose my father's path, I chose the one I'm on now, I made the best out of what I was given… I haven't seen or touched anyone as real as you in so long I could hardly remember what it was like." His eyes blazed and he got angrier, "I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I haven't, all I've done is help you and you're still afraid of me."

She could no longer hear is thoughts, he'd completely shut her out.

"I'm not afraid of you… but there's no reason I should trust you." Raven countered bitterly, "How am I supposed to trust you're not going to turn around and attack me when my guard is down?"

Gabriel looked up at the ceiling and clasped his hands behind his head, "I don't know… but maybe a little faith would help." He frowned, "But since you don't have faith in yourself how could I expect you to have faith in anyone else."

Raven stood up, "You don't have the right to tell me who or what I am… you have no idea who I am!"

Gabriel held up his hands, "I'm not saying that, simply admitting my mistake in thinking you could trust me when you can't trust yourself."

Raven frowned, "I trust myself."

His eyes softened and he stepped a little closer, taking her thin hand in his and holding it gently, "If you trusted yourself to be in control then you would have your powers back… I'm not saying you don't have the ability, but you let my father hurt you on the inside as well as on the out. I just want to help you get better and then get home." he sighed gently, "but I can't help you if you don't want it."

Raven shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Not too much to say, comment/review if you wish :) _Thank you again to everyone who's added the story to their alerts and favs._

Have a Lovely Night!

-Kay


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel left Raven to her thoughts. He didn't want to make her angry and he didn't want to stress her out. He could see it in her eyes that she was confused and upset at his words and he tried to replay the entire even in his head to determine if he had said or done something that crossed the line.

Maybe she'd never been told out loud that she had no control… of course she knew it herself but hearing things out loud is an entirely new experience for anyone. Maybe he'd even supplied her with a healthy wakeup call back into the reality of her situation. He wanted her powers to return just as much as she did.

Gabriel knew one thing for sure; she was bitter towards the world and everyone in it, even her family. He would bet everything he had, not that it was much, that she didn't even completely trust her surrogate family. She was probably never asked to share her emotions by any of them; even now, so early in their relationship, he knew her enough to understand that she wouldn't be caught dead sharing her feelings with anyone, preferring to share them with herself.

He tried to play a potential conversation over in his head.

"_So how do you feel?" he would ask gently and her eyes would burn angrily into his._

"_I feel like my body was raped and beaten, how do you think I _feel_?"_

He laughed at himself for even considering phrasing the question in that way.

He tried again.

"_You seem a little… stressed, can I help?" _Though he couldn't think of any place in their real life conversations where that would even remotely fit.

_She would shake her head, "I'm not stressed." _

_He would try to smile and make her fell a little more comfortable, "It's ok if you are… I'm stressed too."_

_Her head would snap up from focusing on the floor and her eyes would glint, "How could you possibly be stressed?"_

_His face would frown, wondering if she really had no inkling as to what her life meant to him, meant in his life, "Watching you suffer is not something I enjoy…"_

But she would shut him down there too. She would claim that if he really wanted to stop her suffering he would let her go.

But as much as he wanted to help her he couldn't, she'd have to break out herself. He wasn't even the one keeping her there.

Later in the evening, after Gabriel had taken food to Raven, he went back to read in the study.

Acwellan entered silently, moving to sit across from him and sighing loudly, calling attention to the fact that he was indeed displeased with something. Not that he'd ever had a moment in his life where he was completely and utterly content.

Gabriel didn't raise his gaze but he was no longer able to concentrate on the words printed on the page.

"I'm guessing you did nothing but play nursemaid today…" his voice was bitter and condescending.

Gabriel shook his head and turned a page, pretending to continue reading, "No."

Acwellan got up and yanked Gabriel from his seat, his book dropping to the ground with a thud, Acwellan gripped Gabriel's collar and held his face close to his, "If you're even considering helping that bitch escape then you have another thing coming, I will end your pathetic life the second you betray me… no matter how far away you are I will rip your heart out."

Gabriel wrapped his own hands around Acwellan's wrists and pulled sharply till he let go, "How dare you threaten me; besides I'm not stupid enough to do that, if I wanted to die then I'd just kill myself right here." _But I don't want to die, I want to live and be near her forever._

It's not that Gabriel wanted her in a romantic way; he just wanted her to be his.

"Gabriel, you better watch your step." Acwellan growled.

Gabriel laughed gently, "You're threatening me? You must be under the impression that I am some weak child," then he lowered his voice very carefully, "And we both know that while you could end my life in a second I'm far more powerful then you ever had a hope of being."

Acwellan frowned, "I've made you what you are."

Gabriel shook his head, "You tried to make me bitter and angry at the universe… but it didn't work."

Acwellan stiffened, "I tried to open your eyes."

"I prefer to keep them very firmly shut." Gabriel growled low in his chest and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're a delusional moron." Acwellan tried to keep control in his voice but didn't succeed.

Gabriel laughed, "I'd rather be a delusional moron then a sadistic rapist and murderer."

They fought a little longer, but eventually Gabriel was bored and found himself fading in and out, wishing that he was back in his chair reading his book.

Raven had gotten into bed and fallen quickly asleep across the house in her room, something about where she was made her so tired she could quite literally sleep all day long and still require more.

Gabriel slipped into her room silently and sat next to her bed.

_This is creepy, I'm being creepy._ He thought bitterly and then smiled when she rolled over to face him. _But so worth it… but still creepy. _He felt himself grimace in shame.

He'd never felt so mentally deranged in his life, almost as if he were peering in the window of someone's house while they slept. Expect she was in his house and she had let her guard down enough to sleep.

How could she know she was safe from his father?

He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke his fingertips down her soft cheek, he wanted to brush the hair from her closed eyes. But if she awoke then she was be livid and he didn't want her to hate his existence as much as she hated his fathers.

Gabriel couldn't, didn't know how, to explain his feelings towards Raven. He wanted her to be his forever but didn't know or understand if that was fueled by romantic feelings or if maybe he just cared that deeply for an individual.

_Why can't I have her, why can't I have someone… anyone?_

The concept of love wasn't the same in this dimension as in his home one… back home males weren't supposed to show anything. All they were supposed to do was show dominance and order around the weaker of their two genders, the females to be exact.

People didn't seek legal union for the sake of this thing called 'love'; they married for financial and casual convenience as well as for reproduction.

Sure there was the occasional forbidden love that took place but unlike in human culture they didn't end up together, they were killed for their disobedience.

And if someone did in fact manage to achieve legal union with someone they thought they cared that deeply for then things only went wrong from there; soon one would kill the other out of hate, spite, or convenience. Females were often killed when their existence became too boring for the male and the children were raised and prepared to care for themselves.

So what right did he have believing in a connection like that for himself?

"Gabriel… stop starring at me, you're making it really hard to sleep." Raven's soft, monotone voice shocked him out of his daze and when his eyes refocused on her face her eyes were open but sleepy.

He couldn't hide his smile as he looked down at her, "I wasn't starring at you."

He saw her face flush but her voice stayed even and calm, "Then what exactly were you doing?"

He laughed, she'd actually believed him, "Ok… you caught me, I was starring."

She gave him a look that said 'you are perhaps the oddest person I've ever met; please don't ever do that again'.

He smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes for a few moments and then reopening them once Raven had closed hers and gone back to sleep.

He wondered how it was that he'd never felt this way before, so protective and important to another person even though he was sure she didn't return the feelings.

. . .

Robin paced back and forth, "We should start searching all of the recently purchased homes, look for basements and cellars... somewhere to hide her and keep her quiet. Something tells me that they wouldn't keep her in an apartment so look for spread out or secluded homes and businesses…"

Starfire nodded quickly, "Beast Boy and I can start on that while you and Cyborg do a little more research on different possible locations… we will find her Robin, I know we will."

Beast Boy shook his head immediately, "Does this make us horrible people?"

"Does what?" Robin asked in a tight voice.

"The fact that we're the reason that she was taken in the first place, the fact that because we chose to leave her at home alone she was in turn taken from us…" he sighed heavily and then a look of horror crossed his face, "What if she doesn't want to come home, what if she feels more accepted by her captors then us?"

Starfire shook her head angrily, "No, friend Raven would never betray us in such a way!"

Cyborg looked worried, "Maybe it's not she who would have betrayed us but rather us who betrayed and hurt her in the first place."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello All!

Once again I wish to point out how much I appreciate and enjoy your comments/reviews... every single one drives me upward and onward. :)

Have a Lovely Evening!

-Kay


	10. Chapter 10

Raven slept for a long time, but her nightmares were plagued with horrifying memories of Acwellan.

But these nightmares were more then the pain of reliving those memories, it was as if the nightmares took over the essence of her and attacked it all over again, threatening to destroy the progress she made.

_Acwellan came charging into the room with a vengeance and pulled her from the bed and threw her onto the ground. Standing over her with a deep hatred seeded in his heart._

_Raven was confused, her nightmares were always viewed from outside her body but this one felt very much real, more real then she cared for._

_Acwellan began to beat against her face and every blow burned just as strong as it did in reality._

_She gasped and kicked at him._

"_Shush now, my pretty little fuck." His voice sounded the same, he smelled the same, he looked the same and yet still so much more livid in her dreamland._

_Raven shook her head and spit in his face as he leaned down and wrapped his hand around her neck, yanking her up to his level, "You don't scare me you slimy bastard, you are nothing."_

_It was then that Raven watched him pull out a knife and press it into her stomach without causing any damage._

"_I'm so far past playing your stupid games." He growled and then smiled proudly, "But you should know I wouldn't be about to kill you if it weren't for the way my only son seems to be irrevocably enamored with you." He was lying of course, he'd planned to kill her from the moment he set his eyes on her, it didn't matter that Gabriel wished her to stay his forever. "If you meant less to him then maybe I wouldn't kill you…"_

_Acwellan mused for a long moment._

"_It's rather funny that this entire time I've been trying to break you, trying to ruin and deplete you, when it was really my son benefiting… your death will make him stronger, make him into the man I want him to be." He cleared his throat, "We have plane, the two of us, and with you alive they simply can't happen."_

_Raven felt her cheeks burn in anger and fear, she tried desperately to dispel the horrible dream, after all she was in control, she worked desperately to make it all feel a little less real._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about." Raven whispered angrily and looked him in the eyes; peering into a dark, angry soul meant to only reside in this spiteful man._

_Acwellan laughed, almost sounding joyous, "The way my son looks at you makes me physically ill…"_

_But before Raven had the chance to say anything else she felt a sharp slicing into her stomach and looked down to see the knife driven in to the hilt._

_Her breath rushed out and as he slid it out again blood oozed down her stomach._

"_How many times do you think I'll have to stab you before you pass out?" he asked calmly._

_It was somewhere between the fourth and fifth that she finally slipped under, finally let go and drifted._

. . .

Gabriel returned, setting all the grocery bags on the large countertop.

He'd never had to feed another person as often as Raven needed to be fed, he and his father didn't require three meals a day balanced perfectly to fit the food pyramid.

As he was almost done putting things away Acwellan walked in with a giant grin on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Gabriel asked stiffly. He was in a horrible mood due to the fact that he hadn't seen Raven in quite a few hours… he missed her smell, he missed the way she never smiled and he missed the deceiving blush that spread across her cheeks even when she tried to hide her true feelings.

Acwellan shrugged absentmindedly but made a clear attempt to reveal that he was slipping a newly cleaned steak knife back into its proper drawer…

Gabriel turned to face him in an infuriated, nervous, uproar "What did you do?"

. . .

Starfire sat on the couch, starring at an empty screen. Her mind raced to explore the different options of where Raven could be. She searched her mind endlessly, reviewing everything she'd seen during her exploration of the city.

Beast Boy silently sat down next to her, his head lolling back in acute emotional exhaustion, not that he'd been able to get much sleep either, "Starfire?"

Star turned to him and tried to force a smile, but no one could manage to make a smile touch their eyes; to try or even pretend to be happy would be betrayal, "I'm worried."

Starfire was confused to say the least, this conversation had started off very adult-like, completely opposite of what was expected from Beast Boy.

But despite her confusion she reached out and affectionately took his hand in her own; it was a different kind of contact, far more intimate and supportive then anything they'd ever shared, "I am the worried as well, dear friend."

Beast Boy tried to swallow but found himself unable, "I am regretting not doing some things in my life differently."

"Like what?" she was curious but also confused even further by his deceptively vague statement.

He shook his head giving another vague statement, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have fought harder for certain things…"

Starfire nodded in agreement, easily able to think of countless situations where she wondered if she should have kept going.

"We will find her." Her voice was fierce and passionate. The knowledge and truth of her own statement took her breath away.

"I should have told her things, I should have made it clearer how much I care for her… even if we joke and tease each other, even if sometimes we drive each other to near tears… I still care, I do care." He struggled for words, stumbling over them like a babbling brook. But if he hadn't said and delivered them in such a manner then Starfire would have thought it wasn't Beast Boy at all.

She could sense that he wanted more then anything to make a joke or find some way to make everyone laugh and forget the pain. But if another joke was told it would surely drive them all to the point of insanity.

"I wish we had done the hanging out more often…" Starfire sighed and looked into his eyes, "She does not like the girl-like things; perhaps, maybe, I should have tried the reading with her more frequently… tried harder."

Starfire was hit with a wave of guilt, suddenly feeling inadequate and very much a failure.

Beast Boy looked away, "I wish I'd told her that, maybe in some crazy universe I might, in theory, see her as more then what we are… maybe as more then friends."

. . .

Gabriel sprinted from the kitchen and was clear across the house in seconds, bursting into Raven's room to find her crumpled on the floor, there was so much blood it consumed everything.

He didn't think at all, his mind wouldn't work; he simply pulled her into his arms, against his chest. Reaching down to feel for a pulse.

He shook her gently and pressed his lips to her bruised forehead.

His head burned and he reached down between her legs to make sure she was ok; he felt that if she'd been violated again under his care he would surely end his own life.

It didn't matter how close she was to death, he could fix that, he would try to fix that; but the last thing he wanted was for her to have suffered _that_ too. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake and have yet another scar he couldn't heal.

"Please… open those pretty eyes." his voice shook, "I'm not leaving you again… even if you push me away I promise to never leave again."

He regretted being away from her so long, regretted leaving her and trusting that his father would keep his word not to harm her.

He felt everything inside him begin to glow and simmer, trying to build up enough to feed the life back into her. But it stopped suddenly and turned an all too familiar and disturbing cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Not too much to say... I still very much enjoy all comments/reviews. :)

Thank you to everyone who is reading and/or commenting/reviewing. _To have support is an absolutely lovely feeling._

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel shook her angrily, leaning down again to press his lips affectionately again her temple, "Come on you obscenely stubborn woman, don't you dare give up now…" his heart beat wildly in his chest, "I… I can't lose you."

He'd felt anger before, he'd felt and understood what it was to lose your temper. But he'd never contemplated what would happen if he were ever to _exceed_ those levels.

_She can't be gone, she fights so hard that she can't lose… she's not allowed to give up, not allowed to back down. All her resistance to me and she spared none for him?_

_Fight back, fight back._

His heart and lungs began to burn, incinerating within his chest. It felt the same as when he healed himself; he felt the familiar, blinding, white-hot heat radiating outward.

His body broke out into a sweat, his rage literally forming a thin sheen on the surface of his entire body. He even went as far to brush his nose against hers.

Feeling that she was gone made all the previously undecided feelings rush to the surface in seconds… he loved her.

He loved her more then life and air, loved her more then anything in the entire universe. He loved her enough to do anything to save her.

He leaned down slowly, pressing his forehead against her cool one, feeling her chakra dig into his own flesh. His newest revelation running through his head in angry cycles.

"Why in the world are you giving up?" he whispered angrily as he shook her again and then repositioned his arms more securely around her form. He wasn't angry at her; he was angry at himself and angry at the world.

The heat continued to build inside his chest, seeping down his arms and legs into his fingers and toes. It dripped from his form and seeped into hers, trying to preserve whatever was left.

He heard his father clear across the house, still in the kitchen… pacing from the fridge to the stove and then back.

Acwellan was nervous and unsure of his next move. It took him a few moments to snap out of the momentary panic.

Gabriel listened as Acwellan made his way slowly across the house, as he slowly moved towards them.

While Gabriel waited for Acwellan to show up, waited for him to move close enough to kill him, he literally pushed his soul into Raven. Using everything he had, full force. Then, even if he died, his soul would continue to force his healing powers into her soul.

Acwellan entered the room to find Gabriel on the floor, holding Raven. He briefly relived killing her, he could practically feel her frail body in his hands, he relived feeling her breathing shudder and then cease.

"Now you can move on with your life… we have things to do, people to see." Acwellan sighed, irritated, "Get up off your knees, dump her body in the city, and get over it." Of course he knew his son wouldn't be able to just forget. But he hoped to put him through as much misery in as little time possible.

Gabriel shook his head and looked up, "Why?"

Acwellan was shocked for a long moment, his son usually didn't question him, but then again they never been at an impasse where he had to.

Then Acwellan finally decided to humor Gabriel, "Why did I choose her or why did I kill her?"

Gabriel shook his head, closing his eyes as tightly as possible and focusing on the burning in his chest, "Let's start with the latter."

Acwellan rolled his eyes dramatically, "She was of no further use to me."

Gabriel looked down at Raven in his arms; tracing her thin, nearly delicate features with a yielding hand, "What was her _use_?"

Acwellan thought for a few moments, looking down at his pathetic excuse for a son, "Define, _use_."

Gabriel's anger flared, "You were the one who used it in the first place!"

"Oh, right… well, she was a challenging fuck, that's for sure." His eyes glinted in satisfaction, "And she was a pleasantly driven little thing, though I still regret her powers not returning in time, I'd have loved to see her really fight back."

Gabriel cleared his throat, "You're avoiding the real question."

Acwellan contemplated his son's tone for a few moments, "I took her because I knew you wanted something of your own… you needed a pet." It was a deep confession on his part and he continued, "You needed something to bring you out of your reverie." He sighed sharply, "You needed something tangible in your life, something to motivate you back into action… once we are back home I will find you a woman and you will have children."

Gabriel sat motionless.

"Of course… I'd rather planned to keep her in the beginning, so you could return with an heir in hand. But it seems to have been easier this way; she was a mess of problems for both of us anyway."

_That little bitch would only cause trouble._

Gabriel looked away, "You didn't have to kill her."

Acwellan laughed loudly, "You would have gone after her if I'd simply sent her away… you would have followed her anywhere, gone to any lengths to have her."

Acwellan knew that Gabriel was not confused about anything.

Acwellan knew the Gabriel was very much aware and in tune with his physical, emotional, and mental desires.

"You could have lied, told me she was dead but really just send her home."

"You would have searched her out just to make sure there was no hope left… I can't stand to watch you become weak and submissive." Acwellan admitted, "She was turning you into something you could never be."

"Why her?"

"Why not?" Acwellan answered, "She's the perfect target. Outwardly she's strong and secure in herself, but on the inside she was just waiting to crack. Every second, before us, that she spent listening to those who didn't have her best in mind fractured her…"

"She was ten times stronger then you."

Acwellan raised an eyebrow, "_Was_? Are you admitting that she's dead past redemption?"

"She is never past that…" _She disserves to much more._

"She looks pretty dead to me." _She looks like she's been far past dead for years._

And that was it; Gabriel snapped like a tree limb under pressure… he suddenly felt all his energy explode outward.

A dark, thick haze spread out from the epicenter of his chest, consuming and destroying everything in its path.

. . .

The team was sitting in the living room when the entire city shook with a deep, resounding thud.

They all rose and ran to the window… they could see, miles away, a black cloud expanding over vast amounts of space quickly.

_Raven._

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled and they were off.

. . .

Gabriel rolled over, groaning, and then realizing that Raven was still in his arms… her limp body lulling against his.

Acwellan struggled up to his feet, stumbling towards Gabriel and Raven.

Acwellan's eyes were consumed in a deep, angry red, "How dare you!"

Gabriel pulled Raven closer, brushing her hair from her face, "You forced my hand."

"You're not even man enough to kill me!" Acwellan yelled.

"I would never kill another human being, evil or otherwise…" Gabriel sighed and then spoke to the empty space in front of him, whispering gently with passion and conviction, "I would give anything to have her back, anything."

Acwellan laughed, "After I kill you it won't matter how much you would give…"

Gabriel pressed a heated hand against Raven's chest, "Come on, beautiful, I know you're still in there." He paused and closed his eyes, "I can feel it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_So are you guys feeling like it's time to end this thing (as in the next chapter would be the final or second to final) or continue? Because honestly I could go either way (end and start a new story or continue on with this one and delve deeper into team [Titan] dynamics and potential romantic dynamics for Raven)._

Thank you guys still for the amazing comment/reviews, I read them before starting the next chapter and really do try to write to please. Based on what the answers to the above questions are I will be including some more of the suggestions/comments, it's all so exciting :P

Anyway... Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel staggered to his feet in the most graceful manner possible, clutching Raven securely against his firm chest.

He held her thin body with one arm, cradled her easily and comfortably there; she weight next to nothing.

Acwellan walked forward, closer and closer still; Gabriel would have sworn he had felt Raven's chest expand slightly against his, as if she were taking a silent breath.

But when he looked down she was still the same, still looked motionless and comatose.

When he finally looked to Acwellan his face revealed that he was even more distraught.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Acwellan raised an eyebrow in disbelief and amusement, he had retained some level of his finesse; his words were smooth and calm.

Gabriel wondered angrily how he was possibly able to retain that level of sanity. It came as a shock when he realized it was because his father honestly didn't care in the slightest what happened to him.

"Yes." Gabriel whispered softly, "You took her from this world; I see it as only right to rid this world of you in return." In Gabriel's mind this logic was not flawed… if Raven, a good person, a hero, could be taken from this world then he saw no problem with ridding it of something as evil as Acwellan.

Acwellan walked closer and Gabriel put up a hand, ready to pass the dark energy coursing through him into his father. Gabriel was oh so ready to kill him.

. . .

Gabriel was an interesting genetic combination…

Acwellan had been a wild youth, traveled all across their dimension and then ripped through countless more. Eventually he'd found himself in the outer dimension. He wasn't there for long, visited it's most prominent city, and then went on his way.

But right before exiting the dimension he'd run into a beautiful woman. He'd made advances but she was uninterested. He'd become so angry with her that he beat her to near death.

She cried and pleaded for him to spare her, said she was with child. And in all Acwellan's deceptively evil glory he promised to spare her as long as she left with him.

But when he tried to leave the dimension with her she could not pass.

They fought again and she pleaded that it was out of her control, angels weren't allowed to leave the Light dimension, and if they did then they turned into dust.

So instead of taking her away he moved them both deeper into the dimension, settled down and waited for her unborn child to arrive.

When the baby was born she had been beautiful, but when Acwellan tried to hold her something had happened. Something within his black soul sought out her tiny little pure one and killed her.

Acwellan had gotten rid of the newborns body quickly.

His angel hostage had been furious, tried to kill him, but he fought back furiously and raped her.

She became pregnant and seven months later Acwellan had exceeded past the point of impatience. He forced her to leave and when they passed through the Light dimension's outer limits and onto the next part of her died, and the other half stayed alive in order to keep her unborn baby alive as well.

A month later she gave birth to Gabriel a month early.

Acwellan was a demon, not a powerful one, but a demon at that. And Anastasia was one of the purist angels to exist in that dimension.

Anastasia couldn't last very long out of her dimension, her life slowly began to fade and then one day she just disappeared. Acwellan wasn't sure if she'd left or if she'd died, but he'd told Gabriel that she'd left because of him.

. . .

"Stay away from us." Gabriel whispered softly; he didn't feel very strong or powerful right now. In fact he felt like an incredibly brittle man holding an incredibly brittle woman.

Acwellan laughed faintly, "What are you going to do? You've got nothing left but me."

The statement took Gabriel's breath away, he looked down and kissed Raven's temple again, "I'd rather have nothing then be stuck with you…" Gabriel's eyes glinted, "In fact, I'd rather you just killed me now anyway."

Acwellan shook his head, "I could never."

Gabriel frowned, "How is it that you still don't understand… killing her has killed me, because I don't want to be anywhere she isn't."

Acwellan looked deep into his son's eyes, "You're being very melodramatic… if anything, killing her killed that annoying part inside you that wishes for hope." Acwellan advanced closer; he needed to get Raven's body out of Gabriel's arms before he brought her back to life, "You're better off without her."

"I'm better off without you, and once you're dead then I can work or bringing her back…" Gabriel had already started planning how and what exactly he would need to make it work.

"She'd been dead for hours, her heart has hardened and her blood has cooled, she's not coming back, nothing you do can bring that lifeless bitch back." Acwellan couldn't hide his nervous glance, he could see that her soul hadn't left her body yet, and he knew it hadn't left because it could feel his son's presence and craved his touch… every soul craved the touch of an angel.

Just because Gabriel wasn't a full angel didn't mean that souls weren't constantly finding him; just because Gabriel wasn't a full angel didn't mean that every soul that found him wasn't helped.

It was infuriating to Acwellan that he'd been handed an heir who was nothing like him, an heir who would rather give his own life then take another.

Gabriel tried to wrap her gently in white energy, trying to comfort her in the darkness… that of course was why souls sought out angels… because angels were light, and light remedied the darkness that death brought.

"She's not dead till I say she is."

. . .

By the time the Titans had made it far enough to pinpoint where the explosion had happened the smoke had cleared a little more and it took them some time to find any sign of life.

"Hurry, keep pealing your eyes!" Starfire cried out as she carried Robin and Beast Boy carried Cyborg.

. . .

When Gabriel had set of the explosion of energy he'd purposefully restrained himself. The explosion destroyed, yes, but it didn't kill… it had pushed back every living thing to where the destruction stopped, even with the evil inside of him it was literally impossible for him to kill.

But if there was ever a time in which he would try to take a life it would be his father's. He very much planned to kill him and take as long as possible to do so; torture him as a way of washing his soul, wash his soul by showing him the innate torture he'd inflicted on others for his entire life.

"Come now, Gabriel, if I'm ever going to get back into Al I'll need you to lead the way…" Acwellan was too close for comfort now; he was too close to Raven's frail human remains.

But Acwellan really did need Gabriel in order to return. If he sent Gabriel through first, while the ruler was already down and distracted, then that seal would be broken. Gabriel didn't know that his father needed him in order to return. The entire time he'd thought that Acwellan had simply wanted to keep his son, but in reality Gabriel was just another tool.

Gabriel shook his head and was about to speak when the Titans arrived in a whirlwind of anger and power.

"Titan's, Go!" Robin yelled and suddenly they were bombarding both Acwellan and Gabriel with attacks.

Gabriel raised a thick energy shield around Raven and himself while still attempting to concentrate on keeping her wrapped in white light.

Acwellan screamed out in frustration, "Useless imbeciles! This is not your battle!"

Robin engaged Acwellan with Beast Boy to back him up while Starfire and Cyborg made their way quickly to Gabriel.

"Let her go!" Starfire yelled angrily, banging her strong hands against the shield.

"I do not wish to harm her…" Gabriel secured the shield and then wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer, "Please, do not attack me… I did not harm her, I want to heal her."

"Give her back you son of a bitch!" Cyborg yelled, blasting everything he had against the shield.

Gabriel shook his head, he could see no way of getting out of this safely. Raven's friends were intent on destroying those responsible for her pain, they refused to stop and listen… not that he blamed them.

So Gabriel did the only thing he could think to do… he placed Raven very tenderly on the ground, keeping her tightly wrapped in white energy, and then slowly stepped back until his shield left her unprotected and exposed to her friends.

"Be careful, she is dead, and the wrong movement will doom her… I wouldn't suggest any type of movement." Gabriel warned.

The best chance he had was for them to realize her fragile state and to give her freely back to him in hopes he could help, then he would have the space and time necessary to _try_ and bring her back.

Acwellan was winning against Robin and Beast Boy.

It was extremely hard for them to fight him when every one of his attacks literally stole life from them and then gave it back to him. He was nearly impossible to wound and if you ever did get the right strike then he simply sucked the life out of you and used it to restore himself.

Starfire hovered over Raven's energy wrapped body.

Neither Cyborg nor Starfire noticed when Acwellan stopped Robin and Beast Boy in time, halting them both in mid air and then turning to the rest of them.

Acwellan reached inside of himself and then sent an attack of the darkest magic he could conjure their way… Gabriel threw up his hands, dropped his own shield, and then attacked back.

Beast Boy and Robin were aware of what was happening but simply could not move.

Starfire threw herself over Raven and tried her hardest not to touch her; Cyborg stood there shocked into silence and unsure what to do next. He wanted to help but doubted he could.

"Leave her to her friends… she was miserable in this life anyway," Acwellan pointed out, "In fact, being raped in the alleyway was probably the best moment of her existence because it lead her to you…" he took on a condescending tone, "Since you're the most perfect thing in existence simply your aura made life worth it for her."

"She was not miserable, maybe a little sad and a little lonely, but never miserable… her existence was in perfect harmony with everything around her before you came along. She didn't need or want change, she is strong enough." Gabriel was trying to convince himself as well as Acwellan of how strong Raven was, he was trying to assure himself that she would pull through.

"You continue to amaze me… one moment you talk of her in the past tense and in the next the present tense, are you still unsure?" Acwellan mocked, "Are you unsure of your ability to save a battered soul… and before you argue with me about whether her soul is batter or not I can assure you that it is. I like to consider myself quite good at shredding souls while they're still alive. I've had the skill since birth and she's only further proof that I haven't yet lost my touch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow guys, thank you so dearly for the constant support, you can't possibly understand what it means to me when I read your comments/reviews and see that someone new has added me to their Story Alerts of Favorites. :)

_I've decided I'll continue onwards and upwards, thanks for giving your opinions._

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel was past his breaking point, past all rhyme or reason, past trying to make things better through peace and understanding. Every fiber of his being fought against the idea of pain and war but he'd never wanted to inflict those things before now, never wanted to _kill_ before now.

Gabriel felt his right hand conform quickly into a tight fist; he reveled in the way the black energy coursing through his heart extended through his entire body.

Even though he used the evil inside of him somehow he'd never _felt_ it. He'd never wanted to feel angry or inflict pain. In fact, he'd never experienced acute rage till Raven had been dumped into his arms and he'd been handed the harsh realities of the world on a grimy platter.

Acwellan got closer and extended a hand, "Come, son, let's leave." He wanted to move quickly, strike while the iron was hot. Gabriel's newfound anger would help in their transition home… he wouldn't even need to focus, his body would simply react. The difficult part was getting Gabriel to leave. Acwellan hoped that Gabriel's newfound sense of loss would attach Gabriel further to him.

But Gabriel's mind raced wildly and before he knew it he was right in front of his father, throwing angry shots as hard as he could into his face.

Gabriel felt as if his heart had hardened in pain, hardened out of an all too necessary and primal drive to survive in this newly harsh environment. He'd never felt more lonely in his entire existence, simply the knowledge that there was even a sliver of a change he couldn't have her back crushed him.

Acwellan was overcome with abhor, but for a few seconds he didn't fight back. He didn't know how to navigate through the confusion and shock, didn't know how to properly react to such a situation, especially with so much on the line.

Acwellan was in a keenly tough spot… he was fuming, irritated enough to kill. But he _needed_ Gabriel alive, needed him in order to get home.

Gabriel wrapped an angry hand around Acwellan's neck and squeezed, "I'm going to kill you… I'm going to strangle you and then rip out your insides; and then, once Raven is revived I'm going to heal you and then let her kill you too… I'm going to let her kill you over and over and over again until her beautiful heart is content."

Gabriel was slightly frightened by his own words. He couldn't believe how angry and deceitful his heart was. All the love and passion he'd felt towards Raven had hardened and churned into something far darker, and far more evil.

Gabriel's innately good essence had never experienced so much evil, never had to withstand such harsh realities, never had to live through a civil war within itself.

Acwellan began to see dark spots spray across his vision. The lack of air wouldn't have normally been such a dire issue, but combined with the massive amounts of dark energy Gabriel was pumping into him it was deadly.

Acwellan did what he had to do. Acted in the only way he knew how, he lashed out in order to save his own filthy existence… he still believed everything would work out to his benefit.

Acwellan moved back into his mind and sought out the link connecting Gabriel and him as father and son… and then be slowly began to sever it.

Gabriel nearly passed out from the shock and the pain. It felt as if someone was literally ripping the life out of him with shaky and violent fingers.

Gabriel let go and moved away, his body no longer his own. For some reason it was acting out in order to stay alive.

Acwellan grinned, "Are you done being the hero?" _Are you done being my eternal annoyance, or am I going to have to torture you into conformity._

Gabriel shook his head, "You disserve to burn in hell." _You disserve to die one thousand deaths._

Acwellan grinned, "I'll make you a deal…" _A deal you can't refuse_. He spared a glance over to Raven's energy wrapped body, "I'll leave, give you the time to heal her, but then you have to promise your soul to be, promise to help me return home." _And then I can finally kill you_. Acwellan shrugged as if he were bored with life, "If you decline then I'll sever your life right here and you'll both die." But it will happen eventually, anyway. _The difference if whether or not your little Raven lives and whether or not you help me home._

Gabriel thought, he saw the desperation filling Acwellan's eyes and overwhelming his calm exterior; Gabriel immediately realized there was no other way… but as long as Raven was alive and well it didn't matter. He would withstand any sort of torture as long as she was safe and loved for the rest of her life; safe and loved like she disserved.

Gabriel shook his head slowly but Acwellan had already known his choice. Acwellan already knew that he had won and that in trying to make his son better he'd managed to find his only weakness.

Acwellan laughed loudly, confidence exuding from every filament of his body.

Acwellan and Gabriel stared each other down, both fuming and angry but not denying that they'd come to an agreement. It didn't matter to Gabriel that he had gotten the short end of the stick, it just matter that Raven hadn't.

The Titans were speechless but didn't try to stop Gabriel as he approached Raven.

Robin spent all his energy analyzing what kind of threat Gabriel was… but in the end he couldn't find anything threatening at all. Gabriel was a peaceful, gentle, and clearly self-sacrificing individual who only sought to heal and help. But that's exactly why Robin was angry and couldn't spare an ounce of trust. The most innocent were always the ones with the most power. And that too was evident, Gabriel had displayed his abilities… no one had missed that.

Cybrog's sensors were going crazy. He had become emotionally unstable… he'd been so happy to see Raven it had taken a few moments to realize she was unmoving. And then the more he looked at her, the longer his systems searched for her vital signs, he realized she was dead… realized that her heart had stopped. He was filled with regret and aching, but also anger and frustration. They'd been too late, they hadn't saved her... they'd failed her.

Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking irrationally about how he'd lost his true love, about how he would never find another person who made him feel the way he did when she was around. Somewhere on a subconscious level he realized those feelings were magnified because of the situation, but he didn't want to believe that this love wasn't real. He wanted to believe that he'd loved her with all his heart and she'd just never let him in.

Starfire didn't know how to feel and didn't know what to think. This mysterious man had promised that Raven was not beyond hope even when she was clearly dead. She wasn't to be angry but wasn't sure at who and she resisted the urge to strike down the man who was so close to Raven now.

Gabriel collected her gently into his arms, supporting her head and neck gingerly. It hurt him to feel her body do weak under his touch.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Her soul hasn't left… but she has to _want_ to come back." Gabriel sighed softly, "If she doesn't want to come back then I can't make her."

Cyborg tried desperately to explain it with science, to rationalize the situation and then move onto finding who had hurt her in the first place… it was with a start that he realized he wanted nothing more then revenge, "Her heart has stopped, she's been dead for hours… you can't raise the dead."

"_She_ isn't dead, her _body_ is." Gabriel insisted.

"So you can bring her back?" Starfire asked urgently, placing a questioning hand against Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel nodded, "I'm going to try." _I'm going to succeed, because I need to know she'll be happy even without me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thank you, everyone, your kind words are honestly vital to this process_. All of your comments/reviews are so kind-hearted and helpful. Not that I wouldn't write if no one wanted to read, but it's humbling to know that others are also enjoying and appreciating the story I so fervently like writing.

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel could barely concentrate; the angry pounding in his head made it hard to focus on one thing. All the worried statements and questions being asked melted together into a confusing ball of words.

English wasn't even his first language; he realized then that because Raven always spoke clearly and slowly he'd never had a problem analyzing what she was saying… but now the billions of different emotions swirling around him were confusing and foreign.

He didn't answer anything specifically when he finally spoke, he just took a deep breath and declared what he was doing, "I'm going to search for her soul, don't move us, don't touch us, and whatever happens don't panic."

Gabriel didn't wait for an answer; he trusted that Raven's friends would care enough about her life that they would follow his words of warning.

He supported her head gingerly in his hands and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. He tried to clear his mind but it was almost too much for him to handle.

It physically hurt.

Usually when a soul found him it was easy to meet them half way, easy to journey into the lonely vessel of their body and either help them on or convince them to fight back… but every body was different and Gabriel worried about what Raven's would bring.

Her angry and stiff exterior was intimidating.

It took a few minutes but he finally broke through her barriers, just one more step and he was in.

Raven was afraid and worried because she'd been in darkness for so long. Her soul was frightened and was running as fast as possible to get away.

He finally connected and was thrown swiftly into darkness.

"Raven?" He called softly.

The area slowly began to lighten, its expansive space going on forever and ever.

In the distance he saw a small person, he knew who it was, but he had to prepare himself. Raven's soul would not be identical to her reality self. Her soul was clean and pure and good while her reality self was susceptible to the stresses and trials of her powers and more extreme emotions.

When he got close enough he called her name softly again. She shot up like a bullet and turned to face him, a horrified expression plastered on her face.

"It's just me," he murmured softly, "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be…"

But he was cut off, Raven's fragile form slammed against his chest with a force he was unfamiliar to. Her thin arms wrapped desperately around his neck and her head landed against his neck.

"Please don't leave me again!" She cried desperately.

For a moment he forgot where he was, he forgot that she'd been trapped in the dark for hours… and if _he_ thought that was a long time then she must have perceived the time more like days or even months.

He'd never helped the soul of someone he knew, he'd never taken so long to get there.

This dark space was more like torture, but because she'd been so close to Gabriel none of the other angels had reached out to help.

"Raven, you are going to be ok." He chided gently, patting her back and trying to comfort her as best he knew how.

He'd also never had a soul touch him before, and the feeling of being touched in this different world was entirely more personal. It was as if you were touching the essence of the person.

Raven's emotions flowed into him, blazed through his own body like fire.

She was afraid of being alone for the rest of her life, worried because she though she was beyond help, concerned because she though Gabriel was dead too, and yet she was still excited that he was there with her.

He was there to chase the darkness away.

"I want to go home, I want to leave." And then she went silent, "But I don't want to go back…" she looked up at him in a sudden horror, "They're going to think I'm disgusting and pathetic, I don't want them to know what I am."

"And what exactly are you?" Gabriel asked. He still needed to do his job, still needed to help the soul work through their deepest insecurities before they could move on and make a decision on whether to live or die.

Raven stepped back and looked away, "I… don't know." _I don't want to know._

Gabriel reached out and carefully pulled her back to face him, "You are a good person… just because part of you is evil doesn't mean you can't chose and act and do what you feel in your heart."

He paused to let her soak in what he'd just said.

"You're going to haul your skinny ass back into your slightly damaged body and then you're going to go home with your friends. You're going to let them in and let them help you, you're going to heal, your physical wounds aren't going to last… your friends, family, are going to help you move on from the emotional damage."

He looked deep into her eyes to make sure she was truly listening.

She looked slightly upset, "I thought… that maybe _you_ would help me."

Gabriel smiled, "You don't need me, you need people who understand and know you, who care about you and love you… I'm not what you need right now."

Raven frowned.

"Raven, I don't know anything about you… I clung to you because you were the light at the end of _my_ tunnel." He looked away in shame, "I'd never touched or felt anything like you before, I'd never gotten the chance. But now I know what it feels like and it's time that I moved on too."

Raven frowned even deeper, "I thought that you had feelings for me, you talked about a connection… I could feel _love_, that wasn't a lie."

"Raven, you felt what you wanted to feel…" he chided gently and watched her closely, he didn't want to permanently damage her ego.

Raven was silent.

"Raven, I can't possibly explain what was going through my head," he struggled for words and tried desperately to think of a way to phrase it without hurting her fragile feelings. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should have waited for her to return to her human form… there was something about souls that made them so damn breakable. "I love you, but I don't _love_ you. I love you because you're presence has inadvertently freed me from a life which was destructive… once you are safe I'm going to Acwellan, and when he is not expecting it I am going to kill him."

Raven couldn't comprehend, but he knew that once she was back in her body the entire conversation would replay in her sleep, and _then_ she would understand.

"But I'm not killing him just for you… understand that… I'm going to end his life because he as an individual is worthless." His heart began to pound, "He is useless and worthless, he doesn't disserve to ever breathe again, and I'm going to make sure he never comes back for you or anyone else."

Raven didn't argue, "Ok."

"So now you have to make the decision… live or die." Gabriel concluded, preparing to make the trip back.

Raven thought for a long moment. It's not that she'd been in love… she'd felt the same towards him as he'd said he'd felt for her. But it was daunting to know that yet another person didn't want her in that way.

She knew she hadn't met a lot of people, never tried to branch out and meet someone for that purpose, but it still hurt a little.

Gabriel saw her changing expression and felt bad for the way he'd phrased it, "You're more vulnerable here, you can't make heavy decisions in this state of mind. It may… feel odd, maybe hurt right now, but once you're home it won't… you'll be back to yourself and life will return to normal… you're powers will return too, I'm sure of that now as well."

Raven smiled sourly, "You're flattering yourself."

Gabriel was confused by her bitterness, "How?"

Raven looked embarrassed for a moment, "I think… that maybe we both got caught up in being alone and I needed someone to make me feel like my life was worthwhile."

"And I was more then willing to provide that comfort." Gabriel assured her.

Raven still felt bitter and turned away from him.

Finally Gabriel spoke again, "So, what's your choice?"

Raven sighed sharply after a long moment, "I think that I'd like to move on."

"Good, let's go then…" Gabriel sighed in relief and reached out to offer a hand.

Raven shook her head, "I don't think you understand me."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, "What am I not understanding?" how was there any sort of miscommunication?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know I keep saying it, but thank you all so dearly for commenting/reviewing. It really does make my day when I read them.

_I had a certain way in my head I thought this was going but I decided to throw a rench in the plans... **Goodbye Gabriel? Oh dear!** :P You'll just have to wait and see. - Sorry, I know that was mean. :)_

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	15. Chapter 15

Raven looked down and shook her head. It took her a moment to work of the courage to tell him what was really running through her mind. But she figured that if he was really going to let her pass in peace then he'd have to understand where it was coming from.

"I was created for one purpose in the world… I was created to destroy it," she took a deep steady breath, "I inadvertently fulfilled that prophecy." Her heart did not beak franticly and her voice did not waver, "I wasn't supposed to survive that and now I don't know what to do with what's left of my existence… maybe this was a blessing in disguise." She looked up and smiled at him softly, "I won't have to pretend to be good or pretend to want the same things my friends do." She stayed calm and collected.

Gabriel couldn't quite think of what to say. He wanted to say that the prophecy had never existed and that she did have a higher purpose, but he knew very well that he wouldn't be able to change the past.

_I'm not even supposed to be in existence right now. What are you supposed to do when you're on a path that doesn't exist?_

"You would really do that to them?" Gabriel decided he could possibly guilt her into choosing life. If he could make her miss her family enough then she would feel compelled to choose life, to choose the way that involved possibly spending a little more time with him if things played out right.

Raven looked away, "They have all risked their lives again and again for me, I don't ever want them taking that risk again… this whole situation has only further firmed my decision."

"They took the risks because they love you… don't be stupid by downplaying that, don't make it all about them. This is about you." Gabriel insisted gently, reaching out to brush her cheek quickly, he pretended to push some hair away but really he just wanted to touch her skin.

"Stop…" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

He sighed, exasperated with her stubbornness, "You _chose_ to fight against your father; you _chose_ to fight against your destiny, why are you _choosing_ to give up now?" His anger was beginning to flare and his irritation towards her ignorance was only growing.

Raven looked worn and defeated, "Gabriel… I'm _tired_."

"Tired of what?" He snapped back.

She shook her head, "I'm tired and feeling useless and helpless, I'm tired of feeling like a victim and I'm tired of being a burden… I should have died a long time ago." Her eyes shinned, "And just because I don't know what's waiting for me doesn't mean I'm afraid."

"I know what's waiting for you…" Gabriel stiffened, "You are half-demon, and no matter how good your soul is you belong in hell. That's where you are going, down into eternal darkness and agony."

He wanted to reach out and wrap her securely in his arms, press his forehead against hers. He needed to feel her flesh against his, needed to be reassured that she still existed.

Raven laughed bitterly, "You think that eternal darkness and agony would be anything new to me? I _am_ those things, I am of those things!"

"You're wrong." Gabriel's voice was soft, gentle.

"You don't know me… I like to be alone, I like the dark… parts of me thrive on pain and hate, and those parts would do just fine in eternal darkness." Raven laughed harshly, her eyes glinting angrily, "My soul _is_ eternal darkness and evil, whatever was left of my mother is gone."

"I don't believe that." Gabriel's voice was still tender and chiding; he wanted to soften her anger. He didn't like seeing her body rigid and angry.

"I'm _done_." Raven growled.

_Stop fucking giving up!_ "Don't you think that you should take the opportunity to live… there are still people who need you on earth…" Gabriel tried to reason; he _wasn't_ giving up on her.

Raven sighed loudly and threw herself down, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands to support herself, he just continued making the same points over and over… but to her dismay her resistance was weakening, "I thought this was my choice… angels aren't supposed to argue like this… it's my choice. _My_ choice. Not yours, not theirs… _mine_."

Gabriel could barely control himself; he began to pace wide circles around her patiently calm form.

"What are you thinking about?" she finally asked after some time; her mind was full of regret and sadness…

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this…" He thought for a few more laps around her and then plopped down facing her.

"Give me your hands… I want to see your fate for myself." He was angry, but he honestly wanted to see it and feel it for himself.

Raven shook her head, "No."

He reached out and gripped her thin fingers tightly, "_Please_."

She stopped struggling but didn't relax. Gabriel closed his eyes tightly.

_She was tucked away deep into the underworld's expanses, trapped in a small place in the dark… he watched in horror as evil souls and morbid demons seeped through the walls and began to torture her._

_He'd never see such a horrible sight… it was violent and cruel and wrong. The souls and animals ripped her body apart and then watched her put herself back together, they threw her around as if she weight 2 pounds, they bit into her body over and over and swallowed her snow white flesh._

_She bled… there was so much blood. And she cried out, over and over she cried out in pain and agony._

_He watched for what seemed like hours and then finally the flow of evil stopped she was alone and bleeding._

_He watched every surface of the dark chamber burn her delicate flesh as she tried to find an appropriate way to lay, to keep the pain to a minimal._

_And as soon as she calmed and became even the slightest bit comfortable another torrent of evil souls and demons descended on her and the process began all over again._

Gabriel's heart couldn't take any more; he opened his eyes and found himself back sitting across from Raven.

She looked at him, looking both angry and bored at the same time, "Don't look so disturbed."

He was still. If he let Raven die she would be trapped and would meet that fate for the rest of eternity. He decided to lie, "You looked jaded." As soon as the words were out he knew what he'd done... she would probably find bored to be appealing.

He felt an acute burning against his very soul, he felt like he'd already lost but he just couldn't let her go.

Raven looked down and pulled her hands from him, placing them against her face in fear.

She finally felt the tears ooze from her eyes and soak her hands.

He reached down to brush his fingers along her chilled skin, "I know you're scared, but I won't leave you, not until you're safely tucked into bed and on your way to healing in every way possible." She finally looked up into his face and he moved closer. He moved to hold her delicate face between his hands, whipping her remaining tears with his thumbs.

"Don't be afraid." And as he leaned forward they began to disappear, he pressed his lips to her forehead and by the time he pulled them away their forms had completely faded.

He'd made the choice for her. _She's going to hate me for that._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_More to come. _Thank you so dearly for comments and moral support.

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	16. Chapter 16

Raven's head felt as if it was being crushed in from all sides, it was so painful that tears leaked from her eyes and her fists clenched. For a brief moment she wondering if this was what it felt like to get your skull trapped in a trash compactor_. _

_What a horrible way to die_, she decided bitterly.

The pain only got worse and the darkness all around her seemed to deepen and ebb all at the same time. One half of her world was growing while the other shrank pathetically into nothingness.

Slowly the agony got worse and she felt different pains make themselves know.

The most prominent ones were spattered across her torso, a few in her stomach and a few in her chest. The glint of a knife flashed through her memory and she flinched causing a different kind of hurt, a deeper hurt.

She felt each and every bruise demand for individual recognition and identification.

Every scrape and tear seemed to break open.

Her once stilled blood began to flow again. Every pulse ached.

"Raven?" Gabriel murmured frantically against her ear, she then became aware of the arms holding her gingerly and how she was tucked firmly against a strong, muscled chest.

But she couldn't bear to speak, couldn't bear to open her mouth in fear of crying out in agony.

The last thing she needed right now was to seem any more brittle then she already was.

"Raven, I know you can hear me… and I know you're going to be mad when I say this but I need to heal the puncture wounds right now, it's going to hurt a lot but I know you can handle it." his voice wavered, "I don't have time to go piece by piece so it's going to be a little more intense."

Raven cursed him for not letting her make the decision of her life on her own.

She felt his hand press gently between her breasts and against the middle of her sternum.

She waited for the pain, waited for the _torture_. She could feel him attempting to steady his breathing.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Beast Boy cried out angrily as he watched her face and body buckle down for the impending impact.

Gabriel stiffened, "Be quiet, I need to concentrate in order for this to work properly… if I can't concentrate then I won't be able to heal the right places, and if she dies again in this state their will not be a wait period, she'll be gone."

"Can't we just call 911?" Robin suggested, "Let the paramedics take care of it?" He had no reason to trust this random schmuck and he got a feeling that Raven hadn't trusted him either.

Gabriel sighed sharply, "No, she's teetering on the line between life and death; you really want to wait for an ambulance?"

They were all silent.

Gabriel restrained all her limbs that he could, "One… two… three."

He sent wave after wave of smoldering heat into her thin frame.

She couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Her eyes shot open and her body stiffened, her mouth opened slightly and she gasped, shaking her head back and forth. She physically looked like she was having a seizure.

"Hold her!" Gabriel ordered.

Cyborg approached quickly and held her legs, then Starfire supported her head while Robin got her arms and Beast Boy took a firm hold on her hips to keep her from bucking Gabriel away before he could finish.

Minutes later the burning stopped and was replaced by, at first, soothing cold. But then the cold became numbing and in its own icy way it burned.

Raven's internal organs felt frozen and her blood cooled uncomfortably. Raven would have preferred it to stay icy because then the heat returned it was more then simply an anguishing, throbbing sensation.

For a wild second she wondered if this is what her eternal damnation would feel like.

Her body went limp as the fire receded. Ceasing in her core first and then fanning out till the last burning she felt was in her fingertips and toes.

She still couldn't force herself to speak or move even slightly.

Gabriel wrapped her securely in his arms, leaning down to press his lips against her temple affectionately, "Good girl, that's my good girl." His hands stroked every square inch of her, frantic to find an unhealed portion.

As he took in her form he shocked himself… _every_ mark was gone.

He thought it impossible to heal the exterior vanity wounds but there she was, just as pristine and porcelain as she'd ever been. He continued to stroke her gently, marveling in her unmarred skin.

"She is alright?" Starfire whispered softly.

Gabriel nodded, "Take care of her…" and then he was gone, disappeared into nothingness. Raven's body slowly levitated down against the ground and her friends rushing in on her, hugging and holding onto everything they could reach.

She didn't wake though; her body, mind, and soul were exhausted beyond belief.

Her muscles refused to work and her limbs refused to move.

"Someone stays with her at all times." Robin growled.

Cyborg picked her up gingerly; they could practically hear her bones knocking together.

"We all stay with her till she wakes." Starfire decided quickly.

Once they were back in the tower Cyborg ran a few tests to make sure she didn't require any further medical attention. Then they sat and waited… sat and waited for something to happen, anything to happen.

Raven's mind warred with itself. Her powers beat up on her emotions recklessly and the harder she tried to control them the harder they got out of control.

She could feel her friends' presences though, and that was a good sign because that meant that her powers were back and further healing whatever damage was left… not that Gabriel had left her with anything unhealed.

She tried to focus her powers momentarily but realized that without being conscious and prepared she had a chance of hurting one of her friends on accident… after all they were sitting there, surrounding the infirmary bed.

Robin starred at her face, "What's out first plan of action when she wakes?"

No one really knew what to say so they started naming things that weren't acceptable.

"We can't ask her about the rape." Beast Body decided.

"We shouldn't ask about her time away from us, she is fragile on the emotional level and probably does not wish to do the talking just yet." Starfire nodded in agreement to Beast Boy.

"Asking her how she feels doesn't seem like the right approach." Cyborg couldn't stop starring at her vital signs.

"Well we have to say something…" Robin whispered. A twang of guilt struck him as the thought of it being easier if she didn't wake up passed through his mind. His cheeks turned pink with rage towards himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thank you_, from the bottom of my heart for the amazing support via PMs, Comments/Reviews, Alerts, and Favroites.

Have a Lovely Evening!

-Kay


	17. Chapter 17

Starfire sat as still as she could, concentrating on being still prevented her from thinking too deeply about how her world and friends were falling apart.

She was afraid.

Afraid of death.

Afraid of loosing everything.

Her emotions worked on overdrive, swirling through her body in quick gusts. The feelings would settle and then moments later grow just as strong as ever.

She felt like crying.

But in her heart she just wanted Raven to wake, wanted to wrap her arms around Raven and hug her with all her might. But most of all she wanted to apologize for failing her so many times, she felt as if she could have prevented it all so easily and yet several tiny mistakes turned into disaster.

Beast Boy watched her face carefully, his gaze switched from hers to Raven's every so often but it usually held on Raven… waiting for the moment she would open her eyes and fall into their arms where she belonged.

At least she was levitating again, meditating; healing herself and retaining the maximum amount of rest possible was as good progress as any.

No one touched her, they were afraid to mess something up.

No one doubted how hard she was still fighting; they could see the pain and determination plastered on her pretty little face.

She was a fighter.

She would never stop fighting.

Robin had excused himself a few hours ago, said he needed to think.

Cyborg left a little after that, he'd upgraded the security system so much that nothing could get in or out without a DNA match, he sat and scanned the monitors for sighs of anything or anyone.

Beast Boy turned to Starfire slowly, reaching out to take her hand gently in his own.

Starfire finally pulled her gaze from nothingness and locked it with his, "Beast Boy."

He flushed with fury and embarrassment, "Are you ok?"

Starfire shook her head, "I am full of the worry and the anxiousness."

He nodded in agreement and grimaced, "I think I'm going to tell her that I love her."

Starfire felt her eyes widen, "Do you really feel that is wise?"

Beast Boy was confused, "What?"

"She will have a lot of emotional turmoil; do you really think it wise to add to that by saying those words?" Starfire tried to clarify.

Beast Boy thought for a few moments, felt his heart clench in his chest quickly, "But if it's true why should that matter, I just want to get it off my chest."

Starfire nodded and looked into his eyes, she realized that he was fragile right now, realized that his concern for himself was really concern for her, "I can not tell you whether your feelings are true or simply fueled by our predicament but I can tell you that this is about Raven. We as a team need to support and care for her, and if we start to dump to problems on her then her shoulders will break."

Beast Boy blushed deeply, "You're right…"

Starfire nodded and smiled just the slightest bit, proud of herself, "Yes, I am aware."

Beast Boy squeezed her hand softly, "I don't know anymore…"

"Well then I guess you need to ask yourself if you really love her or if you just want her in that way because you were faced with losing her, faced with thinking you'd lost her forever." Starfire felt the need to continue, "Not to mention it could go either way… she could return your emotions or reject them. Can you imagine what that would do to her?"

Beast Boy felt a deep embarrassment for his selfishness, but that thought alone didn't drive his singular thoughts away. The only thing he could think was that he needed her to know, needed to tell her.

"So?" Starfire pressed.

"I will give her the time and respect she disserves." Beast Boy concluded weakly, but in the back of his mind he was already planning how to phrase his confession once she was awake.

"I am proud."

"What if the time never actually comes, what if she never heals enough?"

Starfire shook her head, "Of course she will heal."

They sat in silence for a long time.

"Who do you think the Gabriel guy was?" Beast Boy felt jealous and he wasn't even sure why.

Starfire shook her head, "I do not know… but I am assuming that they knew each other prior to what we saw… Raven did the trusting in him."

"You think?"

"He convinced her to live."

"Maybe she just wanted to come back to us, maybe he had nothing to do with it." Beast Boy murmured defensively, pulling his hand from hers.

"He was an angel, sent to protect and guide souls… maybe they were trapped together by the monstrous man, maybe he was the one who set off that explosion. And if he set of the explosion then he was directly responsible for her escape."

Beast Boy could barely control his temper.

"He defeated the man when we failed… if he hadn't been there then I do not know what would have happened, I wonder if we were strong enough without her to save her." Starfire mused, "We're so used to working as a congruent team and I felt lost without all five of us."

The heart monitor suddenly started speeding up and both individuals stood up, stepped back in case her magic decided to blow anything in the near vicinity to smithereens.

Robin and Cyborg entered the room soon thereafter, they'd wanted to be there when she woke, and they'd wanted to support her as a team.

Raven's astral projection of a raven slowly emerged from her body, it starred at them all angrily, grew slowly bigger by the second.

They stood as still as possible and suddenly the raven began to morph into a new shape, the shape of a person… the shape of Raven.

This astral projection removed itself from her body and started walking towards them. The midnight black figure shown no emotion, only starred.

She reached out towards them, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you again for the continuous compassion. :)

_Everyone ready to start a new week? Me too! :P_

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	18. Chapter 18

The thin black figure continued towards them and then stopped a foot away.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered timidly, he couldn't deny that he was afraid.

The figure shook her head.

Robin started to reach out slowly with a shaking hand, "Raven…" he wasn't sure if he was ready to restrain her or hug her.

She shook her head and her eyes turned white, the same white glow surrounded her hands and radiated outward. It was magnificent and horrifying all at the same time.

It looked as if she was about to attack them, about to rip them apart when suddenly the form fell down to her knees and the body behind her gasped out loud in desperation.

Raven's real body fell down hard onto the table, its meditative state having been broken roughly.

Beast Boy lurched forward to support the dark magic body carefully as it wilted to the floor while Cyborg quickly went to Raven's real body and checked her vitals.

"Raven…" Beast Boy murmured gently, he and Starfire tried to help her up but she was weak and struggled.

Meanwhile Beast Boy enjoyed being able to simply say Raven's name without everyone yelling at him.

The dark magic body slumped, "Where's my body?"

"It's over here," they turned her gently and she struggled from their grip, throwing herself towards the body on the table.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash and when everyone's vision focused again Raven was sitting up on the table, eyes wide open, and a hand on Cyborg's shoulder for support.

"Raven," he gasped, reaching down to wrap his arms around her fragile form, pulling her closer against his chest quickly.

"Oh." Raven let out the noise softly, but despite her cluttered emotions she wrapped her arms around Cyborg too, holding tightly for the simple reason that he was there and oh so real.

She was also suddenly overcome with the conviction that she was not alone and never would be… she didn't need to fear something that wasn't going to happen.

Cyborg was shocked by her desperate response, "Rae… are you ok?"

Raven nodded against him as she felt Beast Boy turn into a cat and jump into her lap, Starfire came over and threw her overly strong embrace around all of them.

Rabin stood awkwardly for a few heartbeats before moving closer and placing a supportive hand against Raven's knee, patting it a few times and then removing it.

_Why am I acting like this, she needs all of us, pull yourself together. _He felt himself cringe. _Why am I afraid to touch her? It's not like she's dirty or ruined, not like she's any different… her compassion towards me was always constant and compelling, she deserves the same from me now._

Raven looked up at him, directly into his eyes. She'd felt his distress and hate towards himself, she was worried. From all the others she could only feel relief and affection.

"Robin?" she spoke so quietly that the other didn't notice, but Robin heard her and felt guilty.

He looked up at her, "its ok."

She frowned, not believing him.

Beast Boy turned into a puppy and started licking her face. It shocked everyone when she didn't push him off, when she didn't cry out in agitation.

What they didn't realize was that she was so thankful and happy to see light that she would have hugged and dealt with just about anyone in existence.

Starfire began to jump up and down in excitement, "Raven, oh Raven, I am so much of the happy in this moment!"

Raven smiled for a short moment, she was also filled with appreciation. Gabriel had been right to force her back; she imagined leaving them now and couldn't bare it.

_Gabriel…_

Raven wondered where he had gone… why he'd left her without as much as a goodbye or apology.

Now… for what he had to apologize for she did not know, she only knew the entitlement she felt.

Eventually the hugging group separated and there was an awkward silence.

"Maybe we should all go and do the watching of the TV?" Starfire suggested softly.

Raven shook her head slowly, "I want to go to my room and sleep."

She watched them all look at her as if she suggested she shoot herself in the head.

Her mood dampened slightly.

She stood up and put some distance between them, "Seriously, I am fine, please… I just need some moments to myself, I want to meditate and stretch my powers. And I do not mean to offend you but I need to do those things alone."

Robin nodded slowly, "Someone will stay outside your door at all times."

Raven felt her face turn a gentle pink, "I can defend myself… I will never be a victim again, you can bet on that." Raven felt her body begin to glow with dark magic, her eyes turned black and a pair of red eyes emerged.

Cyborg put up his hands in defense, "Ok, it's ok… but just so you know…" he spared a glance to everyone else since the message pertained to them as well, "every room in the house now has had three panic buttons installed, one by the door, one next to the bed and then one on the ceiling."

Raven nodded and took a deep breath, "When and if I need to talk I'll let you know."

Raven took great care in calling her powers forth, but once they were under control a large raven appeared behind her and slowly enveloped her form, then they both sunk gracefully into the floor.

When Raven's body reappeared she was in her room. It was cleaned and dark, just the way she liked.

Her feet carried her to the bed before she realized what was happening.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled gently to herself.

Raven closed her eyes for the briefest of moments and entered a blissful meditative state.

She didn't know when meditation turned to sleep but she did know when the nightmares started.

"_I can not stay with you." Gabriel murmured softly, "My father is waiting for me."_

"_I understand." But I don't understand why you would go back to him after what he did to me._

"_I am going to assist him in returning home… I have no choice because I love him." Gabriel insisted, pain in his voice._

"_What about me?"_

"_What about you?" he countered._

"_I mean… what am I supposed to do now?" Raven tried to clarify but she didn't like feeling helpless or useless._

"_Do what you think is right." He encouraged._

"_I'm so confused; everything you say is cryptic and completely unrelated to the previous question… I wasn't looking for my questions to be answered by questions… questions are answered by statements." Raven snapped._

_But suddenly Gabriel wasn't Gabriel any longer, he morphed slowly into Acwellan._

_Raven took a step back and before she knew it he was in front of her with his hands wrapped around her neck._

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispered from outside her door, he could hear her heavy breathing and faint cries.

Then he heard her scream and in the next millisecond he was in the room, starring into Raven's frightened face with compassion.

He made his way quickly to her side as she registered her surroundings.

"Raven, are you ok?" he breathed gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Raven shuddered, "No… I was having a nightmare."

Beast Boy moved on the bed next to her still form and reached out to touch her hand, "Do you want to tell me?"

She shook her head, "No… but you can stay, if you'd like… I mean, I wouldn't mind if you stayed here, with me."

Beast Boy settled into the bed, a good distance away from Raven, "Ok."

"Just this once." She warned quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ta-da! _(You all know I'm perpetually appreciative, but I'll say it again anyway. Thanks.)_

Have a Lovely Day! :)

-Kay


	19. Chapter 19

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she moved a slightly without exerting much effort.

It didn't take her long to realize the she wasn't pressed against the sheets of her bed; she was instead resting on top of Beast Boy's chest and his arm was wrapped tenderly around her waist.

She stiffened quickly, it was an instinctual and proper response.

_I've changed_, she thought angrily, _before this mess I'd have never even let him hug me and now he's in my bed… what is going on? Why am I clinging?_

Beast Boy moved a little and wrapped his other arm around her waist too, pulling her body closer.

_This is wrong… I don't like this… it doesn't feel right._

But how could it be wrong if the dreams stayed at bay? If she'd managed to sleep soundly for the first time in days how could this be wrong?

_Not _wrong_, but wrong for me._

Her mind shuddered as she moved smoothly out of his warm embrace, inched carefully from the offending memories.

She moved to sit on the edge of her bed and sighed deeply.

_What next, what now?_

She felt those oh so affectionate arms wrap around her waist again but couldn't only recognize one emotion… irritation, "Raven, what's wrong?"

His voice didn't usually annoy her, it was usually what was communicated through that voice, but now she wanted to rip him apart in acute irritation. She felt bad for thinking it but anger made her feel more like herself… or at least, more like who she thought she should be.

Raven jumped and felt her eyes glow black; he should have known better then to startle her like that.

"Nothing, don't touch me." her rebuff was unintended but she could feel that she'd hurt his feelings.

_Stop caring, you didn't care this much before._

Beast Boy moved out from under the covers and next to her, reaching out to hold her face firmly between his hands even though she struggled to get away feebly.

_Why does he think this intimacy is ok?_

"Don't be stupid." He mumbled, not meeting her gaze, "Everyone's afraid to ask you if your ok, everyone's afraid to address the rape or your disappearance. But you can't hide behind lies because we _watched_ you get raped and we waited here while you were gone…"

_Selfish bastard… everything is we, we, we. _She warred with herself and tried to defend him. _He's just trying to show compassion… in a weird, offensive way._

Raven pulled from him and stood up, "Everyone _should_ be afraid… you haven't given me enough time to collect myself. I'm not ready to think about the past and I'd prefer if you let me make decisions about my personal life on my own." She turned away from him, "I'm not a child you need to chide into recovery, and I'll deal with it in my own time in my own way."

Beast Boy stood and put his hands up defensively, "Ok, ok… I get it, but the last thing you need to do is deny that it happened."

A sharp crack split the room as her mirror shattered, her powers were restless but she was more then thankful that they were present, "You're not listening! I'm not saying it didn't happen… I was there, I know it happened, and I don't need your or anyone else reminding me of that fact."

Beast Boy jumped, "Ok, but I just want you to talk about the rape and get over it…"

"Would you stop saying _that_ word? _Please_?" Raven was reaching her limits.

"_Rape_? What's wrong with the word? This is what I mean… _you're denying it_." Beast Boy countered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Raven's dresser cracked in half, "Stop."

Before Beast Boy could say anything else there was frantic knocking on Raven's door.

"Rae, are you ok? I'm coming in!" Cyborg yelled and the door flew open and against the opposite wall, smashing her bed and just barely missing Beast Boy on its way.

Raven turned a deep red, "I'm fine Cyborg, Beast Boy and I were just having a little disagreement."

Cyborg turned on Beast Boy again, "Leave. Her. Alone."

Beast Boy gasped in anger, "Are you kidding me? She's the one who asked me to stay!"

Raven shook her head, "But I didn't ask for your opinions…"

"It's a package deal." Beast Boy snapped.

Raven closed her eyes tightly, "Get out… everyone out."

Cyborg looked confused and a little chagrined, "Rae…"

Her face softened when her gaze met his, "Just please, I need some time to think."

Cyborg nodded and drug Beast Boy out of the room, when he turned to shut the door he realized he'd blown it clean off in his haste.

His human face turned red in embarrassment, "You can go to my room if you need the privacy, I'll fix your door and then come get you."

Raven nodded and sunk into the floor through a dark hole, only to emerge in Cyborg's neat but oddly uncomfortable room… but it didn't matter, she just needed a lockable door and a surface to meditate from.

. . .

Gabriel looked at Acwellan, "I will not help you back."

Acwellan shrugged, "If you don't help me then I'll make sure next time Raven stays dead permanently."

Gabriel shuddered, "You'll have to kill me first."

"That wouldn't be hard…" and to prove his point he experimentally tugged on the connection, watching Gabriel's face turn to pain, he smiled. "But alas, we have time to spare, our opportune moment is not yet upon us, but it will be soon enough and then nothing can stop me."

_I could stop you, _Gabriel thought darkly and then grimaced realizing that it would be really hard for him to kill anyone, even a murderous monster.

"You're wondering why you want to see her so badly, aren't you?" Acwellan questioned.

Gabriel shook his head, "No." _Yes_.

"I bet she misses you too, she's probably wondering why you abandoned her, why you left her out in the cold when she needed you most." Acwellan grinned, "You and I both know those buffoons she calls family can't help her heal, she's too guarded and too weak to fight back against that pain… she needed you."

_She doesn't need anyone_, Gabriel thought, _she's stronger then that_.

But Acwellan seemed to sense Gabriel's thoughts and was using his weaknesses to torture him, "She may be strong but everyone needs help sometimes… this is her time. She is wounded and weak and in need of a guide, is that why you decided to desert her?"

Gabriel cringed both internally and externally, "I didn't desert her."

"Sure you did… you brought her back to life even though she wanted to die and then left her. She had nothing left and didn't want to live and you brought her back to torture her."

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thanks everyone._

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	20. Chapter 20

"_Get out of here, Raven." Gabriel scolded Raven angrily, the desperations in his voice was nearly tangible in the thick air._

_Raven's head spun as she took in the scene around her… they were on the top of a building and Acwellan was walking swiftly towards her. The wind was whipping against every side of her body angrily, her skin stung._

_She knew it was a dream, she could feel that it wasn't real, but that didn't make it any less horrifying. Just because her real life wasn't in danger didn't mean that she didn't care about the dreamland ones either._

_Raven had been thought that dreams are the way to heal in your sleep when your body and mind are most fragile. _

"_I-I can't," Raven cried to Gabriel, "My powers aren't working." _Because it's a dream, and I'm always helpless in my dreams… I never get I break, it never stops.

_Gabriel disappeared and then reappeared in front of her, blocking Acwellan. He stood like an impenetrable wall, protecting everything that was his little black raven._

_Raven placed a gentle hand against his back as if to calm his growing anger for a moment, "Be careful."_

_She wanted to touch him and hold him… it didn't matter if he would leave her and they would never meet again._

_Gabriel snorted as her concerned warning for his wellbeing and turned back to Acwellan._

_But before she knew what was happening he was on the ground, writhing in pain and Acwellan was shoving her over the edge of the building. She watched Acwellan stare intently at his son until the life was almost completely gone from his tortured eyes._

_She fell and managed to catch her hands on the edge, dangling there helplessly. Her fingers were tense and by no means ready to move or let go anytime soon._

_He pulled out a knife and shoved it in her face, making sure she could get the proper look at it… she recognized it to be the same one that almost stole her life, "I'm going to cut you to pieces and then I'm going to cut Gabriel up too."_

_Raven felt genuine fear, her whole body going stiff as her feet dangled, "No." _I will never let you hurt him like you ruined me.

_But as Raven looked up into Acwellan's face she watched Gabriel appear behind him… but it didn't look like Gabriel, he was different, harder, angrier then she'd ever seen. It was as if the person she'd let comfort her and cared so deeply for was no longer there._

"_Give her to me, I'll teach her a lesson she won't soon forget…" and then he reached for her and as her eyes snapped closed the real world slowly came back into focus._

Raven fell from her position of meditation and hit the floor with a resounding thump. Her rear end was now sore and it took her moments to process what had happened.

"Raven!" Cyborg gasped from across the room and rushed to her side; helping her up quickly with overly gentle hands… she wasn't breakable.

Raven shook her head and flexed her powers for a few moments just to make sure they were still there. She needed the assurance more then anything else.

Raven was embarrassed beyond belief, humiliated in fact, "I'm fine!"

Cyborg nodded and took a step back, "Sorry… you just hit the ground real hard."

_I'm not treating her differently; she's the same Raven she's always been._

Raven nodded in agreement, "I know, I felt it."

Cyborg reached out to help her over to a chair, sitting her down and then taking the chair next to hers, "Rae… I know you don't want to talk about the accident but maybe you'd like to talk about Beast Boy… you should know that he's very confused right now in his life, cut him a little slack. He missed you for a lot of different reasons."

_Stupid, irresponsible, immature Beast Boy._

Raven felt her cheeks flood, "I know, I can feel it when he's near me."

"And how do you feel about him?" Cyborg asked cautiously, he wasn't sure yet if he even wanted to know.

Raven blushed deeper, "I don't return the feelings… I don't even know if I have the ability to experience those feelings for anyone, I was never meant to fall in love and make a family."

_Love isn't my thing._

Cyborg nodded, "You're telling _me_."

Then there was a knock on the door and Beast Boy yelled through the steal obnoxiously, "Cyborg, you seen Raven?"

Raven shook her head and pulled a blanket over her head in shame, she didn't have the strength to face his angry questions or pushy attitude, "Don't tell him I'm here."

"_Why_?" Cyborg asked, still slightly confused, why wasn't she accepting the maximum amount of care and understanding.

"I don't want to deal with his judgments today… maybe in a week or two I'll be able to fight with him again." Raven sighed gently and looked down at her angry hands. _Not physically fighting of course, _she thought and then smiled, _not that I would kick his ass in a second._

"Ok."

"I'm sure she's somewhere in this vast building we call a house!" Cyborg called through the door impatiently.

Beast Boy sighed, "Can I come in?" he whimpered like a dog, "Please, I just want to come in."

Cyborg shook his head, "No, I was just about to do down to the commons for a movie and food, I'll meet you there."

Beast Boy whined but left without another word and for that Raven was grateful.

Cyborg turned to Raven and reached out to hold her face gently in one hand, "You'll be ok?"

Raven nodded.

"I'll have your door fixed by tonight." He promised and then slipped out.

Raven didn't know what she wanted… maybe for Robin to come and comfort her, tell her everything was alright. Or maybe she wanted Beast Boy to say what he was feeling out loud. Or maybe she wanted Cyborg to ask her to talk one more time…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I'm thankful for everyone who's still with me after all this time and for all the newcomers giving it a chance... I promise, things are going to get a little more interesting soon :P I'm just taking time to build the upcomming events in my head. Get Ready!_

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	21. Chapter 21

_A few days later:_

Raven had tensing her body constantly the entire day… it had taken her awhile to realize that she was subconsciously firing off her magic nearly continuously, just to subconsciously assure herself that it was still in existence. Raw power running through her veins gave her the necessary strength and grace to hold up her walls.

She had so many walls.

There were the walls the kept her powers in check, the walls that held all her most painful memories in the back of her mind, the walls that regulated the amount of pleasant memories allowed to float through her mind at one time… and then there was the massively heavy wall that stood thick and tall, holding her most recent memories at bay; inches from breaking and releasing an ocean of pain and distain for only herself.

She made her way up onto the roof, her hands aching; it felt similar to unclenching your fist after keeping it closed for too long.

Every muscle in her body, coiled with white-hot power, burned and ached for release.

But there was only one thing she wanted to use this release for. She wanted to use everything she had inside her when she finally got her hands on Acwellan, when she finally gave him what he disserved.

And yet anything she could do to him would not come close to the pain he'd caused her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Robin murmured from behind her.

Raven jumped, he'd barely spoken to her since she'd returned… she could feel that he didn't know what to say… she understood how he was feeling, but that didn't make his rejection hurt any less, it didn't make her feel any less unwanted and unapproachable.

"I could ask you the exact same question." She answered softly, pulling her cloak closed but reaching across her chest to hold the gem which held it together.

"You know we would do anything for you, right?" He asked suddenly.

Raven nodded, all too vividly remembering when they risked their lives to save her, even when the world seemed to have no hope.

She remembered how Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had distracted her father; fought the evil inside of them incarnate. She remembered how Slade himself had traveled with Robin down to collect what was left of her helpless self.

He sighed suddenly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" what she couldn't figure out was why her voice sounded so dead and lifeless; maybe it was simply the early morning.

She could tell he was nervous but she couldn't figure out why.

"I haven't been there for you in the past few days… I'm sorry for that." He cleared his throat, "And when I look back at the way I've acted I'm ashamed, you disserved so much more from me and I realize that now." He gave a guilty smile, "Have I mentioned yet that I'm ashamed?"

Raven gave a little smile too, "Don't worry about it."

He reached out tentatively and pulled her to face him; he was only slightly deterred when she wouldn't remove her gaze from the sunrise.

He waited for her to focus on him and when she didn't he sighed silently.

He reached up and placed a firm finger and made her look him in the face, "I don't know how to help you… I don't know what to do," a desperate noise left his throat, "I did some researching and called some people… there are places you can go, people you can talk to about this."

Raven's entire form turned black as night in pure rage and she pulled away from him, turned back to glare into the sunrise, "I don't need that, I've been meditating a lot. Every time I go into my mind I address the injured emotions… everything is fixed."

Robin stepped closer and reached out to tentatively to touch her shoulder, and when she didn't shove him away it turned into a very gentle and continuous caress of her upper back, "Ok, I know you're a big girl, but I felt inclined to offer the same assistance and advice I would give any other person."

Raven nodded.

She couldn't decide if she liked his tender touch or not. She knew it was meant to be comforting and supportive but she wasn't sure if she liked being touched at all, especially in such an intimate way.

Robin felt that he hadn't actually accomplished much, but she seemed to be relaxed and that's all he really wanted.

He let the hand on her back slide up to her neck and then leaned down and gently kissed her temple.

The affectionate touch shocked Raven… she'd missed feeling taken care of by him. She missed feeling like this.

He was their leader; they all knew that he would do anything for his friends. She recalled all the things he'd done for her and felt very much loved.

"I am here, and will always be here to take care of you… you're my family and I don't like when people mess with my family." He kept an arm draped over her shoulders.

It was more touching then she'd ever allowed. Usually she wouldn't even accept a hug, let alone his comforting strokes. It dawned on her suddenly that this is what she needed… the faster she accepted this and moved on the faster she could go back to exactly the way things used to be.

But did she really want to go back?

"I know… I'm just tired." Raven mumbled and she slipped an arm around his waist.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, neither of them." Robin promised fiercely.

Raven responded quickly, "The younger one is not an enemy; he's saved my life so many times I can't even count…"

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"Acwellan beat me to near death and then Gabriel would come and heal all my wounds." Her heart began to pound, "And then he went somewhere and Acwellan really did try to end my life… he succeeded and when Gabriel found my body he caused that explosion. The explosion that lead you to me…"

Robin nodded stiffly; _he shouldn't have allowed that bastard near you in the first place_, "I still don't like him."

Raven stiffened and Robin felt it, before she could be angry with him he leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple again, "Ok, ok… I know that I don't know him, but you can't blame me for not trusting him." _He's just as responsible as Acwellan if not more_.

Raven laughed softly, "I didn't trust him either at first, even though he never gave me a reason not to. He only showed me kindness and I treated him with distain anyway."

Robin squeezed her shoulder, pulling her closer, "What else did you do there?"

"There wasn't much do to…" Raven shook her head.

Robin gave her another encouraging squeeze.

"I spent a lot of the time incapacitated." Raven finally admitted, remembering the endless hours of simply laying there, doing nothing.

Raven created a bench just behind them out of black magic and nudged Robin to sit down with her. She was tired and sore.

"I thought _he_ was supposed to heal you." Robin couldn't keep the accusatory tone away.

Raven turned her body towards his and crossed her legs, keeping her face towards the sunrise still, she was afraid tears would suddenly decide to fall without her permission. She wasn't sad of course, but lately it felt as if they were built up and waiting for her to let down her guard just a little.

"He did… but he can only heal on the inside, topical injuries don't just suddenly poof into thin air." She tried to keep the defensive tone out of her voice, she didn't want to feel mad, but she felt compelled to defend his honor.

"What about when we found you… every part of you was perfect." Robin questioned.

After a long moment Raven whispered in a plain, monotone voice, "I guess that's part of being brought back to life."

Robin took a deep breath and prepared to ask her something even more intimate, something she would probably be angry at.

But she was relaxing, he recognized that this was one of those rare moments where she was opening up about her emotions and feelings despite her instincts to clam up and shut down.

He knew that if he didn't ask her now then he'd never get another chance with such good odds of getting an answer.

"And he…" he could barely say it, "He raped you every time?"

Before Raven's conscious could process the question she had already answered with a nod and even added, "Except the last time." _Thank Azar._

He used the hand draped over the back of her bench to brush her hair away from her face, "I'm sorry, does it still…" what was the word he was looking for? "Hurt?"

Raven nodded again but only slightly and looked down at her lap, her face on fire, "But… I'm ok, I'm working on it."

"I know." He chided her gently, "I know you can do many things, I know you're the most powerful among all of us, but that doesn't mean that you have to handle these feelings alone… and I also understand that I'm probably not your first choice." he blushed deeply, "I don't pretend to understand what it's like to be a woman, but you know that Star is always there for you too… she'd keep your conversations private."

Robin was shocked when Raven let out a soft chuckle of relief, "So she didn't tell you?"

Robin shook his head no in confusion.

"I told her… after what happen in the alleyway, and she really wanted to tell you, she really wanted to seek your advice. I guess she didn't."

Raven paid close attention to Robin's emotions and aura, she wanted to make sure he was telling the truth and not just covering for Star.

"Of course, she'd never go around blabbing something if you told her not to."

He spoke the truth.

They sat in silence for a long time.

Then suddenly several things were happening at once.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire busted up onto the roof yelling that a came of volleyball was needed immediately.

Robin squeezed Raven gently, "We'll talk later?"

Raven nodded and he got up, reaching down to pull her chin upwards, watching the sun cast across her pale face, "Chin up, it's a brand new day."

Raven smiled and he went over to play with the rest of the group. He and Starfire on a team while Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the other side of the net.

She dissolved the bench and moved over on the sidelines to meditate while refereeing the game.

She was perplexed…

Somehow he'd tricked her into spilling exactly what was on her mind… tricked her into telling him the details without her even realizing it. She was torn between embarrassment and relief.

But as she refereed the game she couldn't ignore the fact the Beast Boy continued to stare at her with an odd expression on his face.

It wasn't jealousy, but maybe more like worry. His emotions were too much for her though, she couldn't handle his feelings on top of her own.

"Rae, watch out!" Cyborg yelled as the ball hurled towards her face.

But instead of freezing up her gaze flicked to the ball and it exploded into a million pieces.

"Shit!" Beast Boy laughed and everyone else joined.

Raven reached down into the tower with her astral projection and found another ball; she called it to her human body and a few seconds later the new ball was placed in Beast Boy's hands.

"Make sure you bring that skill next time we head out to kick some ass." Cyborg laughed.

_Oh. I. Will._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wah-la! I just thought I'd share that I've only gotten 3 hours of sleep in the last three nights, I'm exhausted... Goodnight :) _Thanks for reading, the comments/reviews and knowledge that people are actually reading is very comforting to my often deflated ego :P_

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone ate dinner that night, Cyborg had insisted on cooking and everyone was grateful for that. Beast Boy had thrown a fit because in reality her knew that no one had wanted tofu steak… expect maybe Star who would eat anything that anyone put in front of her as long as it had mustard.

Robin pushed back from the table, "That was great."

Raven nodded in gentle praise to Cyborg and he grinned, "No problem!"

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and pouted like a two year old, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation at everyone's lack of enthusiasm towards his own eating habits.

"Let us all convene for the movie of the night followed by maybe a second movie… oh and accompanied with the buttered corn!" Starfire had risen happily and bounded over to the couch. She was never one to wait on others to join her fun; she figured if she displayed her enjoyment others would be drawn to join as well.

Everyone else got up and on the way over Robin threw an arm around Raven's shoulders and pulled her closer, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.

He didn't have to ask her if she was doing ok, it was an unspoken question.

Raven threw her arms around his waist gently and everyone sat down and settled in.

Raven was slightly annoyed with his clinginess, it wasn't that she didn't like it or that it made her uncomfortable but she'd spent the days since dealing on her own without anyone constantly asking or watching. She did however understand that he was only trying to make up for lost time and missed opportunities.

The first movie was a horror and at one point Beast Boy became so disturbed that he turned into a cat and crawled into the nearest lap… Raven's lap.

But instead of pushing him away and scolding his actions she pulled him up against her chest and stroked his head till he purred loudly.

It was easy to forget that Beast Boy's animals were still him… it was easy to forget that she'd just pulled _Beast Boy_ closer and pressed _Beast Boy_ into the comfort of her arms.

Beast Boy had done it originally to irk her, and perhaps get a little scratch; her reaction shocked him too.

He was happy though, even though her exterior emotions were usually uninviting and slightly cruel he still liked her. Her actual body and embrace were yielding and tender… _she_ was yielding and tender.

Cyborg grinned, but was secretly a little jealous of Raven's affectionate touches, "If I turn into a cat will you pet me too?"

When Robin and Starfire got together he and Beast Boy were left wanting someone in a similar way.

Raven had never been an option to receive the wanted feelings.

But watching Raven treat Beast Boy in such a way made Cyborg jealous.

Of course he didn't see her that way, she was like a little sister, and he cared about her in that way. But that didn't mean he didn't want to feel… to _feel_… to feel like how Beast Boy was feeling right now.

Raven blushed and joked back with him, enjoying the lightheartedness floating through the room despite the horror movie playing on the large screen, "If _you_ manage to turn into a cat then I'll do whatever you want me to."

It was only after the words were out that Raven realized there may have been a possible sexual joke there. And at the moment she was thankful Beast Boy wasn't human and couldn't make said joke.

Cyborg laughed and so did everyone else, taking away Raven's fears of just having opened an awkward door.

For the rest of the movie Beast Boy only tried to get closer, he would change into a new animal every few minutes.

Robin reached over to touch Raven's hand during the final killing scene and Beast Boy quickly turned into a fly and then a cat again right before landing onto of their linked hands.

Raven let go of Robin's hand and Robin groaned internally. _What the hell is Beast Boy doing? That jealous little bastard needs to calm down and stop clinging to Raven's breasts…_

Robin was shocked by his jealous response, but he reasoned with himself… trying to make himself believe that he wasn't jealous.

To him Raven was the untouchable one in the group. No one could _have_ her, no one could _touch_ her, no one was allowed to do what Beast Boy was doing; no one was allowed to _love_ her or _make love_ to her or do _anything_ with her.

He felt a pang of anger when he thought of what that fuck head had done to her… he'd violated and raped her over and over and Robin had been unable to find and save her… he'd had to sit helpless while Gabriel did that saving.

Had Gabriel seen her or touched her? Had he looked at her in that way… had his fingers touched any part of her?

_Of course that idiot touched her… he _healed_ her._

It had never been a problem before, anyone touching Raven, because normally Raven wouldn't have let it happen in the first place.

Well if this was how she was going to be from now on then he'd have to say something.

Then he began to worry. _What if she's uncomfortable but doesn't feel like she's allowed to make him go away, what if she feels compelled to let him do that._

But Robin wouldn't say anything about it in front of everyone, he would wait till he and Raven were alone again and then he would address the issue.

After that movie was finished Starfire asked Beast Boy to go into the kitchen and make popcorn.

At that point Starfire took the chance to throw in the next movie and cuddle up next to Robin.

Raven cringed internally when she realized it was a romantic comedy playing next.

Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire affectionately and they kissed as inconspicuously as humanly possible.

Neither one wanted to make anyone uncomfortable; they especially didn't want to make Raven uncomfortable.

Raven felt both of their energies turn to love, admiration, and respect.

She blushed for a moment because of the fact that somewhere deep down inside of her she wanted that too.

Beast Boy went back into the kitchen half way through to movie to make more popcorn and Raven decided to take this chance and leave since he'd only gotten off of her lap twice throughout the entire night… once to pounce on Robin's hand and the other to get popcorn.

Raven knew Beast Boy was sorry for what he'd done and what really made her allow him so close was the fact that she wanted him to know she was sorry too. She was sorry for being difficult and sorry for being distant and sorry for being unable t let him in. But just because she was sorry didn't mean any of those things changed.

Everyone was nodding off slightly when she stood up quietly, hoping not to be noticed.

She slowly sunk into the floor. She his disappeared up to her hips when the entire room started flashing red.

Robin jumped to his senses and stood up to get the report, "Kardiak is up to no good, let's stop him before he takes any children… Titans GO!"

"I'll take us." Raven murmured as they all started to scramble.

"Rae, are you sure?" Cyborg asked quickly.

Raven nodded and they all crowded around her at once, trusting that she was in control and ready. After all, she wouldn't lie when there were other options.

Raven forced a large portal to form under them and suddenly they were engulfed into blackness and then tossed out, landing on the warm pavement of downtown smoothly.

No one had time to say anything because Kardiak was close and destroying the movie theater.

"Titans, GO!" Robin repeated and everyone rushed into action.

Raven wanted to find out exactly how far her powers could go, she wanted to find out exactly how much damage she could do.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted it quietly once and after the energy was collected she looked to the other Titans who were furiously attacking.

"Move out of the way." She called quickly and after a few glances everyone moved.

Robin held his breath. He was hoping and praying that her powers would come through; she needed the confidence of a win under her belt.

Raven held out a thin hand carefully, palm forward, fingers spread slightly, and then reached back with the other to pull her hood up.

She felt the energy course from her very core, flowing freely through every part of her person… fueled by angst and pain.

The black energy shot out quickly and penetrated the heart shaped epicenter of the monster.

Everyone watched as the black magic swirled around inside the translucent membrane, quickly building speed and bulk.

Under her breath Raven uttered a curse she'd learned from Malchior oh so long before.

It took a moment before the energy imploded and suddenly Kardiak was splayed across the street in pieces, unmoving.

The team watched as the black energy floated around the remaining parts, disintegrating them slowly, sending them permanently into oblivion.

"Come on, let's go home, it's late and I want to meditate before going to bed." Raven's voice pulled everyone quickly from their nightmarish reverie.

They went to her quickly and once they were inside her portal she moved to deposit each one in their respective rooms before finally sending herself to bed.

She'd done it this way in order to avoid questions but the next thing she knew there was a knock on her door and she knew exactly who it was… Mr. Making up for lost time.

She floated over, taking her sweet time and swung the door open.

But it wasn't who she was expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey Guys!

**Sorry I missed a post, I lost power later night around dinner time and as a consequence also lost my Wi-Fi. _No the last chapter was not the end... I'll tell you when it's the end :P_**

There will be a chapter 23 tonight... promise.

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriel shifted uncomfortable, the book in his hands no longer held his interest. Of course, before Raven things didn't hold his interest either, but he still did him.

_And now I'm interested in nothing._

"Our opportunity is taking longer to arise then I previously estimated." Acwellan grumbled, entering the room and throwing himself down on the couch opposite Gabriel.

He wanted to leave, he was ready to rid himself of the desolate planet called Earth. He wanted to get back to the place where he belonged. And once he was there he would rule.

Gabriel cringed, "I'm still not assisting you." _I'm still not going to help you in your search for unattainable happiness, you will never be happy, no matter what you do or where you are._

Acwellan laughed, "Of course your not…" _But it doesn't matter what you do or don't plan on doing, I am getting home._

"I'm. Not." Gabriel growled, shifting his gaze up to glare into Acwellan's eyes._ I refuse because you are simply going to ruin more lives… at least here you are sedated to a degree for the time being._

Acwellan put up his hands in mock defeat, his tone turned contemptuous, "If you don't then I'll be compelled to make your little bird a lovely little business." Acwellan planned to kill Raven whether or not Gabriel helped him, but he hoped to fuel Gabriel's will by threatening her life.

But no matter how heartless he was he knew that he would never be able to kill his son… Acwellan's worst fear was that Gabriel would figure the latter out.

"Her powers are back," _Thank God,_ "no one, and that includes you," _Especially you,_ "will ever touch her again." Gabriel growled.

"Maybe… if you'd stayed with her… but sadly, she's probably regressed into a commonplace whore." Acwellan smiled widely, "If you'd only stayed…"

Acwellan took pleasure in watching Gabriel's face turn to horror very slowly. It was only slightly, and if he hadn't know what he was looking for then he wouldn't have found it at all.

"She is in the capable hands of her friends." Gabriel insisted, "Plus, she wouldn't have had a hope of moving on if I'd stayed."_ I would have been in her way, I would have been in everyone's way._

Acwellan grinned as Gabriel's irritation rose steadily with every breath. It was if the breath rushing in and out of his lungs was fueling the flame.

"What if she's scared and alone while you sit comfortably here with me?" Acwellan laughed. "What if she's hurt and confused and then chooses to hurt herself… all because you decided to be _noble_."

"She's fine, she will heal." Gabriel spoke with conviction. He'd thought deeply about having to leave her, he'd thought about what would become of her.

Acwellan stood up and shrugged, he headed for the door, "She probably hates you."

_You're right, she probably does. But then again she had the right to… I didn't even say goodbye. But I was rushed for time and left in order to protect her, I left for her. _He didn't want to her become attached to something that was only temporary at best.

"But don't worry, I'll go and set her straight…" Acwellan smiled to himself but he didn't make it out the door, suddenly Gabriel was across the room and had him pinned against the wall by his neck, his feet hung a few inches above the floor.

"Stop."

Acwellan laughed and plucked at their connection.

Gabriel winced but didn't back down.

Acwellan was suddenly uncomfortable, he didn't feel he had control over the situation anymore.

. . .

"Cyborg."

"Rae… I just wanted to make sure you remembered that I'm just down the hall if you need anything." He smiled.

Raven nodded curtly, she was tired and wanted to sleep very badly, "Ok."

Cyborg looked worried, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Raven nodded, gritting her teeth.

She wanted to lash out, demand that everyone stop asking her if she was ok, but she knew that why were just doing to because they cared.

Cyborg could feel her exhaustion, radiating and the fact she wasn't in a good mood made him nervous to continue talking, "Ok, well… err… goodnight."

Raven went back to bed and was just nodding off when there was another knock on her door.

This time she teleported to the door and threw it open angrily.

"Hi." He murmured guiltily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Two in one day. Make sure you didn't accidently miss the last chapter :P I appriciate all the comments._

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	24. Chapter 24

"Robin… please." Raven mumbled, her anger had melted into mild irritation. It was hard to be angry at someone who was clearly trying so hard.

Robin put up his hands quickly, "I know you're tired, but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself trying to exert too much energy before you're ready."_ I don't want to lose you ever again._

"You know," Raven was trying her hardest to keep her emotions under control but her voice came out tight and testy, "my powers aren't _new_… it's not like I didn't grow up using them, it's not like I'm a newborn baby you have to chide and protect."

Robin nodded carefully, he knew it was wise to tread lightly and he certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings or damage her sense of self in any way, "I know… but that doesn't mean that things don't change."

"I'm fine, I'm better then fine, and I want to _move on_." Raven whispered as she pulled her hood up. She wanted to hide her face which was now heated and rosy.

Robin sighed in irritation and pushed into her room quickly and effectively. Once they were in he reached out carefully and pushed to hood off her head, he'd been prepared for her irritated glare and met it with words, "All I'm saying is that what you did tonight required a massive amount of control and power… and while I'm happy that you've gotten better in that sense I'm still worried that you're pushing yourself too fast too soon." He blushed a little, "Maybe you should treat your powers a little more like a newly healed broken bone… just because the cast is off doesn't mean you're as durable as you used to be."

Raven took a deep breath and held it within her lungs till it burned angrily and pressed to escape back out the way it had entered.

Robin watched her carefully, he wasn't sure what to expect at that moment. Anger, sadness, hostility or maybe none of the above… he simply didn't know.

But then again Raven always did the opposite of what he expected, he liked that about her usually, but now it was just inconvenient. She definitely wasn't one of those women who was consistent or constant in any aspect of her life.

Raven nodded slowly, finally resigned into choosing the easier option. But then again, if it made him leave her alone and let her sleep, then she was ready to do just about anything, "Ok… take it easy, gotcha."

Raven's exhaustion ran deep… it wasn't simply physical… it was deeply emotional, she didn't have a lot left to give and her body was paying the price for a weary mind.

Robin nodded, pleased with himself but also surprised at how easily she'd give up her stubborn fight, "Good."

Robin turned, thinking it was over; thinking that he to could scurry off and get some rest…. But right before Robin left her room she spoke up one last time.

"I'm going to find him."

Robin turned around in horror, "What!"

"Only after I've ended his life will the _cast_ truly come off of my newly healed bones… as long as he's still breathing I'll never have a peaceful night."

Robin was at a loss for words, he couldn't even choose what emotion to display because they were changing so fast.

"I'm leaving as soon as possible, but first I'm going to try and find them… after all you know I'm not one who enjoys aimless searching or wasting time."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" his eyes tightened suspiciously.

"I don't really know… but I do know that it was always on my list of things I needed to do." Raven looked up at him, her eyes wide but surprisingly gentle, "It's something I _need_ to do."

Robin got closer, "You're not planning to…"

Raven cut him off, "Robin, I'm not like the rest of you… I don't have inhibitions about life or death, I don't have a moral problem with killing people, I was born to kill billions of people, and I'll have no problem letting Acwellan know exactly how much hatred I have in my heart."

Robin shook his head, "But you're one of the good guys, _you don't kill_." _You're a good person so you _shouldn't_ be able to kill._

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'd do anything for you guys, you're my family and I care infinitely about you, but I think for once in my life I'd like to let who I really am come out." Raven paused, "It's kind of like how Beast Boy has a beast inside of him, expect that mine is far more volatile. I want to _show_ Acwellan that side of me… I want him to experience it."

"Killing is never the answer." But he knew that wasn't always true, even he had killed before.

"You say that about a man who raped and tortured me for days." Raven couldn't deny that it hurt, how could he say that such a person deserved to live? "Plus, how is killing him any different from destroying the monsters we fight? If he was a large blob would it be as bad?"

Robin looked down, trying to organize his thoughts before speaking, "I know it's hard to wrap your head around, but even he disserves a choice." She was asking too many questions at the same time and that made it hard to answer coherently.

"But I didn't have a choice!" Raven yelled angrily, turning away from him and throwing her hood up, she wanted to hide, "I didn't get to say no… and you're forgetting that he _killed me_! He _chose_ to end _my_ life. If it were up to him _I would be dead_."

"But you're not dead and he didn't _kill_ you." Robin reasoned weakly. He started to think that maybe he _did_ want Acwellan dead.

"He did _kill_ me," Raven felt her control slipping but harnessed it quickly in desperation, she wouldn't lash out at Robin, this wasn't his fault and he didn't understand, "I won't let it happen again, this time I'm ready."

"You can't." Robin mumbled, trying to regain his leadership in the situation but failing.

"He'll come back eventually… so it's either him or me… and personally I would prefer it be him." Raven was beyond reason and every sentence that came out of Robin's mouth only helped to further fuel the inferno.

"He won't come back… we'll protect you." Robin insisted.

"He's stronger then you… he froze you in time and you were just as helpless as me… without Gabriel you would all be dead." She growled, "Is that what you want… for him to come for Beast Boy and Cyborg and _Star_?"

"No." Robin growled.

Raven worked her voice back into its usual emotionless monotone, "I was helpless before, I let him break me… but that will never happen again, he wanted a good fight, a girl with spunk, well I'm going to give those things to him till he takes his final breath."

Robin reached out to grip her shoulders from behind, "You can't do it alone."

"Gabriel will be with him, and he will _chose_ to fight with me… if anyone can stop Acwellan it would be him, he did it once before." _And then he'll be free too, he'll be free to live his life the way he wishes. We'll both be free._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_You guys are amazing, I honestly appreciate everything._

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	25. Chapter 25

Raven forced herself to leave before Robin could argue any further. It wasn't worth her valuable time to humor him with arguing. He mentally and emotionally drained her with his words and those were two parts of her being that she needed to be strong in order to fight back.

Raven went up to her room and waited, channeling whatever connection she had made with Gabriel… she sent clear and concise signals that she was coming for him.

Granted, she hadn't connected with him like she'd connected with Robin or even any of her other teammates, she hadn't had the time; and frankly, she hadn't _wanted_ to connect with him. Even now she didn't _know_ him… she was taking a chance… but what else did she have left.

_If it doesn't work then that's it… I'll have to move on and deal with this inconvenience of pain and desperation. _Her mind reeled; _at least I'm not dead. _She felt her features sour at the thought, _if this doesn't work then I'm back to feeling empty… maybe empty won't be that bad._

But empty _was_ horrible, it was the worst feelings she could imagine… to feel as if you were nothing, to feel numb and lifeless and purposeless… _that _was the definition of Hell. She'd been in Hell, lived in Hell, and she had no intention of spending the rest of her existence in a metaphorical one.

After she'd found his essence, though it was distant and faint, she returned to her room and began setting up the things necessary for getting to him. She'd never tried something of this level before but there was a first for everything… she'd read and absorbed so many different incantations and curses that a combination of a few would no doubt get her where she needed to be.

It's not that she hadn't just tried to curse him from where she was, kill him without having to do it with her bare hands… but he was of a different kind of person, it was too hard and she didn't want to accidentally kill someone else… she didn't want to take the chance of killing Gabriel instead.

_But I do want to kill him with my bare hands, I want to wrap my fingers around his neck and hold tight till his body stops convulsing and he no longer craves for hair. _She felt the demon residing deep inside her writhe in a unique and foreign ecstasy. It was inconceivable how badly she wished to drain the life from his worthless body and then strangle his soul till it disintegrated… and only then would she send the ashes of his essence down to reside in fire and anguish for eternity.

She so rarely let that side of her free that just the thought made her excited and intimidated all at the same time. But for Acwellan she would make the exception and let her baser instincts take over, she'd sit back and watch at it tore him apart, chewed him up, and then spit whatever was left out onto the deplorable ground.

Eventually she ended the lengthy process of preparation, having created a large circle drawn from Arkarian dust in the middle of her room; candles surrounded the thin, flammable powder. She sat in the middle, staying as still as possible.

She could feel the energy coursing through the circle and in turn through her. From what she'd read this process would nearly kill her… but she'd been to death's threshold and back, she craved the sensation but mostly craved what it meant… that feelings would mean that he efforts were not in vein, it would mean that she'd successfully found him and was that much closer to killing him.

Once her mind was settled and her heart strong enough she reached out to the candles parallel to her own body. Her fists contained angel hair… she'd been shocked she'd even had such a substance in her possession.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated over and over in her head, in her heart and out loud all simultaneously. And thought that sounded easily achieved no one could understand what it meant to be completely aligned and whole.

A sharp knock on her door caused her to flinch, her fists opened and suddenly the flammable powder was ignited and everything was burning… _she_ was burning and just as she thought she could no longer handle it she was encased in a cold but oddly peaceful darkness.

. . .

Gabriel sat, disgusted with himself, disgusted with his existence. But still oddly pleased with his decision to move with his father as far away from Raven as possible, to move his father as far away from Raven as possible.

"I'm glad you decided to help me, your paltry, little Raven is safe for now seeing as how I will never leave my home again…" Acwellan grinned and then turned for the door, "Without you I could have never gotten home."

"I'm a monster." Gabriel groaned as he watched Acwellan leave, that satisfied smile plastered on his truly heinous face.

_I helped him back knowing he would ruin and end thousands of lives just to protect one, just to protect Raven… _He hated himself, he was supposed to be good, and he was supposed to do everything in his power to _protect _life and still chosen to save one verse thousands. But what really bugged him was that he didn't _feel _as if he'd made the wrong decision at all.

He lay in bed on his back, still and stoic; starring blankly up at the mundane ceiling. He couldn't identify if the ache inside of him was emotional or physical, every part of him felt marred and morally disfigured.

But a sudden, brilliant flash of light caught him off guard entirely and he gasped at the unexpected deposit of weight on his chest. Whatever it was seemed to curl into him, seeking protection or comfort, he wasn't sure. But all he knew was that he shouldn't throw it off and react in an aggressive way, something told him that he didn't was the harm whatever it was.

Once his eyes adjusted he realized that it was indeed not an attack but rather a thin, overtly feminine body pressed against his.

Her smell filled his senses and his heart leapt blatantly within his chest.

"Raven…" he gasped and sat up quickly, the knowledge of her presence, her name on his lips made him feel things he wasn't ready to admit.

He tenderly cradled her body up into the sitting position with his own; wrapping his arms around her he moved to hold her oh so close.

She was out cold, both mind and body; her usually chilled skin was an inferno against his own. She was acclimating to the new environment, this world was so much harsher on the human condition then she was used to. In fact, the only reason she was alive was because her decidedly demon side had taken over and protected her.

He swiftly moved to switch positions with her; adroitly and carefully situated her limp form to rest against the bed, hovering over her protectively. He felt as if something was after her, as if something was going to happen or someone was going to try and maim her… but somewhere deep inside her knew it was just them, he knew that he was in control and that she was safe as long as she was alone with him.

He made plans to send her back as soon as she regained some level of consciousness.

His hands stroked her face gently, touching her as if she was break any second even though in reality he knew that she was slightly more durable… but only slightly. He tried to move closer even though that was practically impossible.

"What are you doing here you dim-witted girl?" he groaned deeply and closed his eyes; "If _he_ finds you here he will kill you!"

She of course didn't answer, her conscious had shied away in order to better protect itself during the transition from her world to his. It still made him anxious though, he didn't like not being positive.

Gabriel's fingers stroked carefully over her entire form, he was flustered and worried that she was perhaps injured or worse.

But he could feel her pulse, beating as strong as the day he'd first met her.

It didn't take him long to realize why she was here, didn't take him long to wrap his head around the reason she had come.

He leaned down to press his forehead against hers, "_You can't kill him_."

"I will." She breathed and he gasped, pulling her immediately closer, smothering her with his own body. He leaned down and breathed in her scent, he pressed her painfully close.

But she pushed at him weakly, her body felt drained and exhausted, her limbs felt heavy and numb and she could identify a slow but deep pounding in the center of her chest… a pounding that wasn't related to the speed of her heartbeat which had indeed quickened and was doubling the deep thud resounding from her core.

She needed to emotionally lighten the situation, and even though it was uncharacteristic she made a joke, hoping to perhaps catch him off guard enough to lighten the intense mood now circulating in the space surrounding them, "You of all people know that I'm not a fan of this sort of touching…"

He actually laughed to her acute satisfaction, but it was more nervous and flustered then joyous. But that of course was to be expected, it wasn't like he was supposed to expect her… he'd probably thought he'd never see her again, what with leaving the dimension and all.

Raven stood up quickly but swayed slightly, her legs deciding to fail her, her own fragility knocking her psyche back a little as well, "Where is _he_?" But he ignored her and reached out to support her, gingerly wary.

Gabriel shook his head slowly and closed his eyes as tightly as possible, _what a mess_, "You can't." _You can't because at least before you came here I knew you were _safe_… _so safe_… you were safe as long as you stayed away from us. I put a few dimensions between us and yet here you are, throwing yourself into turmoil for nothing. You were safe! You inconsiderate, imbecile, _beautifully stupid_ woman!_

"I will destroy his existence…" Raven's voice softened considerably and became about as fragile sounding as she looked, "I'm tired of feeling… _this way_." _I'm tired of feeling powerless and violated… I'm tired about feeling like the man who ripped me apart is sitting happily somewhere in existence while I sit with the memory him being inside of me and part of me every single day of my life. _She would never tell him that of course, but that was her conviction.

Her feelings were solid and unchangeable.

He reached out to hold her face even when she jerked away from his tender touch, "Please…" his thumbs stroked her cheeks, soft and pale in contrast to his own skin, "Just let me soak in the fact that you are here at all before you go starting fights."

Raven waited patently, she could tell that he was a little shocked; the anxiety on his face was clear and concise.

He starred at her for a few long moments, she wasn't ready to fight Acwellan… she was barely fit to stand up on her own. She was weak and drained, and if he couldn't convince her to wait and rest then she wouldn't even have a chance.

"You should rest your head." He offered the option slowly, watching her face turn to displeased alarm.

She raised her eyebrows, "No." _Not on your life… I'm done waiting._

She tried to rise but he put a restraining hand against her chest and kept her down, she was shocked to find that when she tried to fight back she was overcome with exhaustion.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "If you can't even remove my restraining hand how do you expect to fight a man who wants you dead?"

"He's hardly a man." Raven spoke in her usual calm and composed manner, level and reasonable. Gabriel was shocked at the sudden change from bloodthirsty mercenary to a levelheaded observer.

His hand slid up the remainder of her chest and over her collarbone, curving gently up her neck to caress her face, "You're tired, sleep."

Raven looked at him as if he was mentally unstable and she wanted to scream, _you think I'd fall asleep in this place!_

But instead she said nothing and simply looked away, rolling over onto her side with her back to him, she bent her legs a little and then pulled them up about half way to her chest, "I'm not tired."

_Liar_. He sighed sharply, "I won't let anything happen… I don't even sleep, I'll sit up and watch you just to make sure everything is ok, to make sure that the monsters under the bed don't try and get you." He smiled lightly and saw her physically relax.

Whether that relaxation was out of trust or exhaustion he didn't know, but what he did know was that Raven was different when she was with him.

It was as if she didn't have to push him away as much as she did her real friends.

With them she felt obligated to keep up the stiff and monotone façade, she wanted and was the same as the day they'd met her. But with Gabriel she didn't have to fear that he would be with her or that he would change how her friends saw her.

It was complicated… _she_ was complicated. But then again, so was he.

"You'll take me to him as soon as I'm strong enough." She demanded as her eyes closed.

Gabriel nodded quickly and moved to lie down on his back just an inch away from touching her back, "Of course." _But the second you attack him he's going to kill me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Importante!<strong>

_The next chapter will be the last (epic Acwellan ass kicking coming right up - that sounded dumb, but its none the less true)... But dear friends do not fret, another NEW story (I've already got it in my head, the only challenge left will be getting it on paper) will follow and once the new story is started it too will follow my daily updating schedule. :P _

_I have deeply enjoyed writing this story because one, it was alot of fun and I personally just loved writing it; and two, everyone had been so supportive and helpful through the entire process, it was a complete honor to write for such amazing people. _

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriel starred at her in her peaceful slumber. _I don't want you to get hurt… I don't want him to take you away from me again… I can't lose you again. _He was confused of what he wanted, confused of whether his feelings were of love or hate or desire for her presence and company. But what he did know was that lying next to her peaceful form felt right, as if he'd lived his existence long enough alone and as if she was the one who was destined to remedy him.

But he very much knew that her mind was made up and that things were just as they appeared when it came to anything concerning Raven; she sought revenge and even though it was a volatile thing to seek in the first place he would support her because there was a pull about her, something that forced him to comply and to act.

She tossed endlessly during her restless sleep, he was even forced to dodge a few accidental punches and shifted away from touching her when she moved closer. But finally he felt her sigh deeply and wake from her agitated slumber.

"I'm ready, let's go." Her voice was solid and fierce and oh so soft. Where men across the dimensions yelled and screamed as a chosen avenue of communication she could simply give a look and be taken for all she was worth.

Gabriel wanted to shout at the top of his lungs but instead controlled his anger and turned to look into her pale face, "Really? You've been awake less than a second and you're already demanding I march you to your demise?" he may have controlled his anger but the distinct irritation in his tone could not be restricted.

Raven was unashamed of her persistence, she had come to act and that was all, "I want to go home."

Gabriel felt his cheeks heat, "But you just got here… I thought maybe you had come as a friend," his expression soured, "Not that I'd approve of such a dangerous social visit but I'd labeled it a vain hope the moment it crossed my mind, I thought that would be your purpose at worst but…" his eyes began to smolder into hers, "instead you've come to get us both killed."

She felt her facial expression relax, she hadn't realized she was frowning, "I do… want to be your friend, you can come back with me once he is dead; my friends would welcome you with open arms."

Gabriel nodded slowly to himself knowing very well that he wouldn't get the chance to return to earth with her, "You're funny even when you try not to be."

It surprised Raven to see him so vulnerable, she sat up in the bed and placed a supportive hand against his shoulder, moving her soft palm in circular motions, but the gesture was unsure and awkward because of her inexperience with that sort of physical comforting. But Gabriel found her endearing and her voice soothed something deep within him, "I do _want _to be your friend, Gabriel… but I can't be at peace until Acwellan has been _dealt_ with…" her eyes softened and she moved her face up to stare into his eyes, she knew she was manipulating him, influencing him through his own thoughts, but she _needed_ his help if she wanted a chance of winning, "You'll help me, won't you?"

Gabriel felt the strings of his heart tug annoyingly and before he even gave himself permission his head was nodding and he'd averted his gaze. It was as if she'd violated his mind, invading his intimate thoughts and influencing his innermost ambitions and moral values to sway in a way that pleased her. Raven finally realized that what she was feelings was _guilty… _guilty for doing it to him… she'd gotten in his _head_ without his permission and she felt as if she'd just _touched_ a very _intimate_ part of him.

"You didn't have to get in my head; I would have bent to your will anyway." He mumbled sadly, he'd thought she'd had more trust in him.

Raven felt her face heat, "It's not for the reasons you think…"

Gabriel raised a cynical eyebrow at her, "Really? You weren't trying to _force_ me to agree with you?"

Raven looked away, "You can't possibly understand what I'm feeling."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw himself back against the bed, "_Really? _You don't think I can understand pain and betrayal and the driving need to be avenged? I _do_ understand… but I also understand that your revenge will not feel as sweet as what you are expecting."

"I have no expectations and therefore can not be disappointed." Raven disagreed heatedly.

"I wish you weren't here…" Gabriel groaned loudly and threw an arm up to cover his eyes, taking deep and labored breaths, "Can't you just listen to your instincts for _once_ and stay out of trouble?"

"My instincts are telling me to kill him." Raven growled with a vengeance.

But there was no more time for discussing things, no more time to argue or strategize… Acwellan strode into the room quickly, didn't notice that he and Gabriel were no alone till halfway through his mundane greeting.

Gabriel wanted nothing more then to make Raven disappear.

It was to Raven's horror that Acwellan's first instinct was to attempt to end his own son's life, but Raven was faster… she threw up a mental and physical shield around Gabriel; it blocked him from every kind of attack.

"What are you doing here!" Acwellan yelled angrily and tried to mentally strangle Raven, but she almost laughed as he tried to kill her. She'd never felt so powerful in her young life… so full of anger and potential that nothing could stop her.

She froze the bastard where he stood, squeezing his pathetic heart within her small soul self's hand, "Look who's back for a rematch."

Acwellan's eyes widened and he lashed out at her angrily, knocking her astral projection away quickly and then landing a solid hit right in the middle of her chest, squarely between her breasts and nearly against her all too human heart.

Then he lunged at her, taking her down onto the ground and rolling viciously on top of her. Gabriel held his powers at bay the best he could while also splitting his own abilities in half and giving them to Raven. Somehow she was less effective at blocking him here. In his home dimension Acwellan was so much more powerful.

They struggled and once they'd rolled close enough Raven began grabbing every object, both with her dark magic and her hands, she could find for the purpose of raining them down against Acwellan's head in a newly rehabilitated reverie. It was the dream in which she could kill the bastard over and over again.

At one point Acwellan recognized the pattern of Raven's attacks and no matter what power she used he still managed to land a few solid hits… Gabriel stepped in then and knocked his father back, and even with Raven's shield he could feel his father's strength, beating hard against the thin strand of life connecting them.

Finally Raven had had enough… toying with him wasn't near as fun as she'd expected.

"Enough." Her voice rang clear and strong, everything in the room stopped, frozen in time and she wasn't Acwellan's eyes follow her over to where she touched Gabriel's chest, releasing him from the freeze gently.

He gasped and stood up next to her, "Now can you be done?"

Raven shook her head, "Not a chance."

She moved to meditate, hovering over the ground with her legs crossed as Gabriel watched carefully, wondering what she had planned.

It was only when a dark form of herself arose that Gabriel figured out what she was going to do.

The form turned to look at Gabriel and threw him a kiss, winking as she approached the frozen Acwellan. This version of Raven was bold and cruel, bloodthirsty and lustful… this Raven was everything that the real one worked so hard to oppress and sedate.

The pitch black hands reached out and gripped his face harshly, "Interested in a little game?"

His eyes widened in fear and it only further spurred her on. Dark magic expanded out from her slender form and consumed the air and area in a grey haze; it was choking to breath and numbing to touch.

She slowly climbed into his body, shoving everything out of her way and taking every chance she had to rip and tear apart every fiber of his alien body, a body to similar to that of a human. She settled into his being angrily and could feel him reeling pain as he screamed in his mind.

"_Now that I'm comfortable, are you ready to play?" _she mocked him, "_First rule: I get to go first, and second, and third, and forth… well you get the point… Second rule: I always win."_

She took delight in how he squealed for help, she didn't feel regret or guilt or shame, and she was excited and enthusiastic to continue as Gabriel watched.

"_I think I'd like a little more room…" _she flexed her powers and expanded against his mental and physical limits. He cried out in pain and shame, begging her internally to stop the agony and kill him already.

She tortured his mind and body and soul relentlessly, every move she made was meant to wreak havoc and suffering. Every action she preformed was evil and masochistic… she loved it.

She was shocked when she felt a tender hand touch her shoulder, "Raven, that's enough." Gabriel's voice freed her from the furiously evil reverie, "He has suffered and felt your pain, let him live and show that _you are better."_

Raven shook with anger and after a few more shots directly into his soul she retreated, stumbling back into her worldly body with a thud.

He caught her suddenly weak form and they both watched Acwellan fall to the floor.

Gabriel stroked her face, "That's a good girl… I'm glad you chose the right way-" but his voice cut off and his face filled with horror and pain.

Raven was confused and dazed, but when she looked over at Acwellan she realized what had happened. Getting inside of him had taken her everything… she'd dropped the shield around Gabriel, left him to fend for himself, and she hadn't recast the protection soon enough.

Gabriel crumbled to the ground in a weak mess and it was Raven's turn to hold him.

"You thought you could win against me?" Acwellan laughed from behind her, "But I don't lose…"

Raven carefully placed Gabriel very gently onto the ground, pressing a healing hand against his suddenly heated forehead.

She stood and turned to him, there were no words for her feelings, only action.

She pushed out a hand in his direction, she didn't even need to speak a word, the anger in her heard did all the work. She forced a dark entity deep within him and forced it to expand till he was broke and holding on by a thread.

When she moved closer he cringed, "Aren't you sorry at all?"

He laughed, "No… why should I be?" his eyes appraised her critically, "Are _you _sorry? Of course you're not… so why should I be?"

But Raven had heard enough, with the precise flick of her left wrist he was disintegrated in his entirety; his cry rang through the room and her head far after he was gone and in ashes on the floor.

But it was so anticlimactic that Raven was momentarily disappointed. _A whole bunch of good that did me… why do I feel so… embittered? _She realized she should have just killed him from the moment she had a chance… and because she hadn't now Gabriel was dying and there was nothing she could do for him.

She turned back to his form and he was weak, his breathing labored and his eyes wide in an unimaginable agony.

It was her turn to chide him, "I should have killed him from the moment I got here, _why did you stop me?"_

He smiled softly, "He didn't disserve to die."

"And you do!" she yelled, shaking his form in her arms.

His smile faded into a sober mask, "Probably… I've done a lot of bad things, watched him do a lot of bad things, it's about time I met my maker."

"You drug me back from the edge so I'll do the same for you." And without another word she bent over him and began to pray, mumbling every spell and curse and magic incantation she could possibly remember.

But it didn't do any good, his breathing slowed, his pulse started to drag sluggishly through his veins. His eyes glazed over and he felt… afraid. No matter what he was, angel or not, he was unsure of what else awaited him, he was unsure he'd have a purpose at all.

"Hey now…" Raven breathed, pressing a palm against his firm chest delicately, she moved it in careful circles, apply as much magic as she could conjure in the moment.

He grinned, "Promise me you'll have faith in yourself."

Raven almost smiled, "What if I put all my faith in you… then you'll have to live."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't want to make this melodramatic."

"You disserve to live." Raven whispered.

"Will you please just go home and try for once in your life with live happily, confident in the fact that your purpose will make itself known soon enough?" he was begging now… time was slipping and he didn't have time to debate the finer points of life and death with a woman who's opinions were unchangeable.

"You're not getting off that easy…" Raven pulled him closer, pressed as much of herself into him as humanly possible. She prepared for a moment and then began to pump waves and waves of energy into his weakening body; every thump of her heart was followed with an equal thump from his.

"I can't wait to help _you_ find _your_ purpose…"

Gabriel watched the light at the end of the tunnel fade and suddenly he was hyperaware of every sensation, "Can't you just let me die?"

Raven shook her head, "Not on your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I cannot express what your support has meant to me. **Thank You so dearly, you mean the world to me... really**. _

_It has been great fun and I have met a lot of very interesting and very amazing people through this experience. _

_**'Author Alert'** me if you'd like to stay updated, I'll be starting another story soon OR just keep your eye open when scanning the Beast Boy and Raven Romance area of the Teen Titans Archive. __My next story is sure to include a lot more romance and lust then this one, rest assured. _

_I truly feel like I've changed as a writer in this time and a lot of that is thanks to you all, your comments/reviews were oh so helpful._

Have a Lovely Day!

-Kay


End file.
